


Resolving Some Unfinished Business

by badboybellamy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Detective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Medium Merlin, Merlin is a medium instead of sorcerer, Murder, Protective Arthur, boyfriends solving crimes, merlin is bffs with gwaine and always getting in trouble, merlin is quirky asf and everyone thinks he’s crazy but really he’s talking to ghosts lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboybellamy/pseuds/badboybellamy
Summary: Merlin approaches Arthur to help his dead mother go into the light by resolving her unfinished business. Upon helping Igraine speak to her son and shaking Arthur’s being because for all he knew ghost didn’t exist he becomes a consultant for the NYPD to help detective Pendragon solve murders.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone so there’s probably mistakes but regardless I hope you enjoy. Don’t ask me why they’re British and in New York I don’t care to think too much about that detail NY is a super cool setting so...just overlook that detail please.

Merlin was obviously very annoyed. It’s winter and it’s bloody freezing but this darned ghost won’t leave him alone. She’s a beautiful and kind women with long light blonde curls and pale skin. She seemed nice and motherly and had told him she wanted help getting into contact with her son. Since she was so kind he wanted to help her out which is why he’s standing outside a cop bar(?) having a smoke at 2:47 A.M. freezing his ass off waiting for this guy to show up. 

“That’s him, dear.” The ghost said pointing at a blonde man who was just as pretty as she was. He was walking in a group of two other men laughing together.

“That’s your son?” He asked, because this was a man in his mid 20s like himself. How long had this women been dead? She nodded her head at him and gestured for him to move forward. Merlin flicked his cigarette bud and stepped on it, moving toward the ghost’s son and his two very very large friends. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, stopping to stand in front of the handsome blonde man. 

“Depends. Who’s asking?” Arthur asked, puffing his chest out a bit as he made direct eye contact with Merlin as if he was trying to scare him. Good luck with that, Merlin thought, I’ve seen horribly disfigured corpses since I can remember. You don’t scare me. 

“Well, me, obviously.” Merlin said, narrowing his eyes at him. “Anyway, my friend, I’m actually here to help you.”

“Do I know you?” Arthur asked, taking a step into Merlin’s personal space. 

“Er I’m Merlin and actually I was-“

“So I don’t know you.” 

“No.” He answered, obviously they had never met before. Arthur wasn’t exactly someone who Merlin would spend his time with especially not after meeting him. 

“And yet you called me friend.” 

“That was my mistake anyway what I’m trying to say is that I’m a-“

“Yes I think so. I also think we’re done here.” The blonde said curtly, moving to walk past him hitting his shoulder on the way. He was just gonna ignore him and walk away? What a bloody prat!

“Yeah. I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.” He respond. Igraine looked at him with a very disappointed motherly look. 

“Merlin! That is my son your speaking to.” She warned. 

“Yeah I get that!” Merlin said turning to speak to her ghost. “But he’s being a bit of a clotpole right now so if you could just let me handle this that would be great. Thanks.” He turned back to where Arthur was only to see him standing by the door. 

“Or I one who could be so crazy.” Arthur said opening the door. 

Igraine started to panic. “No, Merlin, please. You can’t let him just walk away you need to tell him what I said!” She insisted gesturing for him to keep going. 

“Okay. Okay!” Merlin said, his mind going a mile a minute. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed a hold of Arthur’s wrist. 

Arthur moved quickly, grabbing the hand on his wrist and twisting Merlin’s arm back until he was bent over in pain. “Ah...ah...let me go!” He hissed in pain, trying to struggle but only hurting himself further. 

“Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” 

“No.” He said, in any other preferably sexier context he might have said yes but now was definitely not the time.

“Would you like me to help you?” Arthur sneered, reaching for his handcuffs. 

Merlin looked over at Igraine who looked genuinely distressed by her sons actions and was currently apologizing profusely. “Yeah I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warned, really not wanting to upset her further. 

“Arthur Michael Pendragon you unhand this boy this instant or so help me child I will knock some sense into you!” His mother scolded and it definitely sounded scary to Merlin but unfortunately he was the only one that could hear her. 

“Why? What are you going to do to me?” He asked, pushing Merlin out of his grasp making him stumble. 

“You have no idea.” Merlin said, glancing at Igraine. 

“By all means, beat some sense into the boy for me would you?” And with her approval, Merlin readied himself and punched Arthur right in the face, he stumbled back clearly not expecting Merlin’s skinny frame to be more bite than bark. Merlin shook his fist because ow! that hurt quite a bit. A lot more than he was expecting it to, actually. 

“I’ll have you thrown in jail for that!” Arthur yelled, his hand coming to cover his bloody nose. 

“Be my guest.” Merlin said placing his hands in front of him for Arthur to place handcuffs on him. 

Arthur looked to his two again very large friends in surprise because who the fuck wants to get arrested? His two friends shrugged at him because how the fuck should they know? 

“NYPD, actually.” Arthur said taking his cuffs and placing them on Merlin’s wrist. Merlin looked to Igraine and mouthed ‘what the fuck’ because yes this was a cop bar but he had no idea this Arthur guy was actually a cop.Igraine had definitely failed to mention that before encouraging him to punch her son. “Why don’t you guys go inside?” He told his friends, jutting his chin towards the door of the bar. “I believe this man has just assaulted an officer so I’ll see you back at the station.”

“Alright.” The friend with long curly blonde hair said. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Oh and Arthur do go easy on the lad he doesn’t seem to be all there if you know what I mean.” The larger one with short almost shaved hair said with a laugh heading into the bar. 

Arthur led Merlin down the street and to his car which was an older Cadillac. It was nice and roomy for a cop car, Merlin thought as he was pushed into the backseat. Well, compared to the other cop cars he’s been in the back of anyway. “Watch your head.” Arthur had said, covering the top of Merlin’s head with his hand. 

“Listen, Arthur, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Merlin started once the blonde was in the and starting it up. “We should just start over. Hi, I’m Merlin Emry’s and I was really just trying to-“ 

“Shut up, Merlin!” 

“No Arthur! I will not shut up. I have something important to tell you.” He looked at Igraine who was sitting beside him. “Is this how you raised your son to behave?” He asked, shaking his head. 

Igraine looked down suddenly really troubled. “I didn’t get to raise him.” She said softly. 

“Shit, man, I’m so sorry! I-I-I didn’t mean-“ he started to apologize but she put her hand up to stop him telling him it was okay that he didn’t know. 

“Who the bloody hell are you talking to?” Arthur asked, looking at Merlin from the rear view mirror to see him looking at the empty seat next to him. 

“Do you hear that? He wants to know who I’m talking. Do you believe this guy?” Merlin said, still talking to Igraine. “Your mother, okay? I’m talking to your mother.” 

“My mother?” Arthur asked cynically, definitely taken aback for a moment. “But my mother’s been dead-“ 

“Yeah, exactly. I’m a medium. I talk to dead people. It’s kind of my thing, actually.” Merlin said, speaking quickly trying to get him to understand.

“Yeah, right.” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. “If you’re talking to my mother then tell me something only she would know.” 

“Okay, give me a second.” He said Turing back to Igraine. “Igraine give me something I can work with, please.” 

“Tell him that I have two brothers that absolutely despise his father.” She said, motioning for him to go on.

“Okay, she wants me to tell you that both her brothers hate your father because....” he paused looking at Igraine for answers.

“They blame him for my death. They haven’t talked in 25 years.” 

“Because they blame him for her death. She says they haven’t talked in 25 years.” 

“Anyone could’ve told you that.” Arthur said, shaking his head. “So now you’re not just an assaulter you’re a liar as well.” He accused. 

“Arthur that’s not fair your mother told me to punch you.” 

“Oh did she now? My own ‘ghost’ mother told you to punch me is, that it?” Arthur mocked. 

“Well not exactly but she did tell me to knock some sense into you. Didn’t you, Igraine?” He asked looking over to the woman who nodded enthusiastically. “See?” He said, pointing where her ghost was sitting. 

“Right like I’d believe the likes of you.” 

“Tell him that Uther gave him my wedding ring on his 18th birthday to give to the woman he wishes to marry. Tell him that I I know he will give it to the woman or  man he wishes to marry and I love and accept him for whoever he chooses.” Igraine said softly, her voice light and sweet.

“Igraine I’m not gonna tell him that. He’s gonna punch  me  in the face.” He said shaking his head. “I know we haven’t know each other long enough for you to know everything about me but I absolutely despise being punched in the face and have since I was 11.” 

“Merlin, please!” 

“You can go ahead and say whatever my ‘mother’ told you. I’m not going to believe you anyway.” 

“Fine!” Merlin sighed heavily in a very pointed way. Igraine nodded encouragingly. “Your mother...your mother wants me to tell you that your father gave you her wedding ring on your 18th birthday to give to the woman you wish to marry...and she wants you to know that she will accept and love you when you choose the woman or man you wish to marry.” There was a pause of awkward silence. “She’s knows your bisexual, dude.” He finished lamely. 

This apparently wasn’t what Arthur wanted to hear because he pulled the wheel and slammed on the brakes at the same time. Pulling to a stop on a curb outside a midnight diner. He put the car in park and angrily took the keys out of the ignition. He ripped the car door open and slammed it shut. Merlin watched him pace back and forth before pulling his phone out and making a call. He hung up the phone and paced some more. After a good five more minutes of pacing he checked his phone again then opened the back door of the car. “Out. Now!” He ordered, grabbing hold of Merlin’s jacket and pulling him out of the car and into the florescent diner. He kept pulling until he got to a corner booth on the other side of the room and pushed Merlin inside it. Arthur sat across from him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning in to talk. “Who the hell are you?” He hissed, voice low and a bit menacing. 

“I told you I’m Merlin I’m a medium I talk to ghost.” He looked over to Igraine who was sitting next to Arthur. “I got to say though he did get your good looks he’s not as smart as you.” 

“Stop pretending you talk to someone who’s not here.” Arthur demanded. “You’re nothing but a criminal and a scam artist.”

“A criminal? You punch a cop once and suddenly you’re a no good criminal? That really doesn’t seem fair now does it?”

“You’ve been arrested 8 times!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Eight times? That seems a bit excessive...really though? Eight?” Merlin made a face, scrunching his nose in disbelief. “That just...that doesn’t sound right.” 

Arthur pulled out his phone and started reading off his charges. “Shoplifting, drunk and disorderly, prostitution-“

“Okay, first one, I was 15 everyone was doing it and I really just wanted to look cool. Second that wasn’t me I was possessed helping a spirit out he’d never had liquor before he died and wanted to try it. Third well, that was me but I wasn’t actually a prostitute it was just a huge misunderstanding! And besides I’m gay! I wouldn’t have slept with that woman no matter how much she paid me so there’s that.” He explained, counting on his fingers while Igraine looked at him in disbelief. 

“You were arrested 4 times in 26 hours for playing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun too loudly. Four times?” Arthur asked looking up from his phone to give Merlin a ‘what the fuck’ look. 

“I was dressed as a girl and I wanted to have fun. Damnit it was my first drag race anyone would’ve done the exact same thing in my position!” 

“You called 9-1-1 to complain about a mugshot and got arrested again to get another mug shot taken?” Arthur raised his eyebrow in disbelief because he had never seen a more intersecting rap sheet in his entire life. 

“I was piss drunk for the first one. Is there a picture of it there? If there is I mean just compare them side by side you see exactly what I mean.” 

“Merlin I don’t think that’s a reason to get arrested again.” Igraine said, being the voice of reason between the two. 

“You’ve been arrested for stalking and harassing an elderly woman!” Arthur pointed out his eyes wide because who the fuck was this guy???

“That’s...that was again a big misunderstand. The charges were dropped after I delivered the message from her dead grandson. So that one doesn’t even count! Does it?” He turned back to Igraine for her response.

“I mean if it all ended well and she got to speak to her beloved grandson then no harm no foul.” 

“Your mother said it’s no harm no foul so unless you want to disagree with your mother why don’t we stop here.” 

“Well there’s more I mean these last ones are....wow.” 

“Arthur!” Merlin screeched not wanting Igraine to hear about the worst and most embarrassing crimes he’s ‘committed’.

“How do you know about me?” He asked, leaning in and whispering angrily. 

“Oh you’re not out are you?” He asked, whispering back. “Oh shit I’m sorry I just figured if your mum knew then but I guess that doesn’t really make sense since she’s been dead....” Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and he closed his mouth immediately, raising his handcuffed hands in surrender. “I’m sorry.” He finally said. “But your mother really is here and she really wants to talk to you. This is her unfinished business she needs to resolve before she can pass on.” He explained.

“She’s here?” He asked, looking around. 

“Igraine’s right here.” He pointed to where she was beside him. “Hey Igraine do something. Play with the lights or I dunno move something.” He said, gesturing with his hands. 

Igraine gave him a pointed look and began flickering the lights of the diner, watching Arthur’s face to see if he was loosing some of that skepticism. His expression seemed to falter slightly but his resolve remained the same. 

“So there’s faulty wires big deal.” 

“Igraine he’s not buying it. You’ve gotta give me something else.” 

Igraine moved her hand over to grab the red scarf that was around Merlin’s neck and lifted it up so it looked like it was floating in mid air to Arthur.

“Umm what the fuck.” Arthur said, rubbing his eyes because there’s no way this scarf was just floating! The scarf moved closer to the blonde as Igraine held it in front of him before taking it and placing it back on Merlin’s neck. 

“Yes so that’s your mother.” Merlin said, feeling a bit cranky. He gestured for the waitress to come over while Arthur worked through the mindfuck that yes ghost were real and his mother was here as a ghost right in front of him. “I’ll have a coffee regular, please. Do you want anything?” He asked Arthur who’s head was in his hands. “No I’ll say he’s good for right now. Thanks, love.” The waitress looked down at his handcuffs and shook her head turning to her the coffee. That’s the beautiful thing about New Yorkers they’ve seen it all and mind their own business. 

By the time Arthur came round he had finished two and a half cups of coffee and the sun was just starting to rise. “Okay.” Arthur finally said, swallowing down his fear. “What um what does she want to tell me.” 

“Igraine.” He asked, pausing for her to say her piece. 

“Please tell Arthur that I love him very much and that he is not to blame for my untimely demise. I do not blame him and he should not blame himself. I wanted to have a baby no matter what and it was my decision. Tell him that I am unbelievingly proud of him and I would gladly give my life for him again.”She said, tears in her eyes.

“Aww Igraine.” He said moving his hands to hold Igraine’s. “I’m so sorry for your death. You would’ve been a wonderful mother. The best!” 

“Merlin, you think so? That’s so sweet!” She said sounding super excited. “Now go on, tell him.” 

“Okay I will.” He said, turning his attention back to Arthur. “Your mother wants you to know that she loves you very much and does not blame you for her death. That she wanted to have you no matter what. She also wants you to know how very proud she is of you. She loves you so much she would give her life for you.” 

Arthur looked to the place Merlin had said his mother was with stubborn tears in his eyes that refused to fall. “She said all that?”

“Cross my heart.” Merlin said, his eyes softening. This time he reached his handcuffed hands forward and placed them on top of Arthur’s. 

“Can you tell her that I love her to?” He asked, looking lost. 

“She can hear you, Arthur. Tell her whatever you’d like.” 

“Umm mum hi it’s me Arthur. I love you too and I agree with Merlin here you’d have been a great mother. You are a great mother. I will never forget you so long as I live.” 

“Oh, Arthur, that’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear.” Tears fell from her eyes and her ghost form dissipated and turned into blasts of lights. Her soul headed for the bright fluorescent light above the entrance to the kitchen. The bulb bursts and she was gone into the afterlife. 

“You did a good thing.” Merlin said trying to comfort him. “Because of this conversation your mother was able to pass on. She can be happy now that she knows you don’t blame yourself for her death.” 

“That’s it? She’s gone again, just like that?” 

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay. I know it’s shitty. I know it sucks when they’re gone but they needed our help to pass on to peace. It’s the last gift we can give them and we’ve got to be okay with that. It’s not for us but for them.” He explained, giving Arthur’s hand a squeeze. 

Arthur’s phone rang and he snapped out of his sadness. He pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. He sniffed and wiped his face before answering. “Pendragon.” He paused listening to the person on the other line, his mouth drawing into a tight line, looking Merlin over in a way that made him squirm in his seat. “Alright I’ll be there in ten.” He hung up, waiving the waitress over and ordering a coffee to go before laying cash on the table. “So you can really see dead people, huh?” He asked Merlin, reaching for the keys to the cuffs. 

“Yeah, I really can.” 

“What do you say you come with me and I’ll drop all charges?” He asked.

“Okay. I’m in.” Merlin answered, holding his wrist up for Arthur to uncuff him. 

“Let’s move.” Arthur said leading Merlin back to his car. “Hop up front and I’ll tell you all about.”

“All about what?” Merlin asked, sitting in the passenger seat. 

Arthur looked over to him and grinned. “Your first case.”

“My first what?” Merlin asked, confused as fuck. How the hell did he manage to assault an officer and become a consultant for the NYPD in a couple of hours???? He would never know but damn did it feel good putting his powers to good use....


	2. All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin assists Arthur on a case. Arthur learns more about Merlin’s ability as a medium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t read this over yet and I’m tired and just wanted to post it so don’t judge it too harshly. It’s also a bit rushed but I did my best okay lol

Merlin was supposed to be at the crime scene 30 minutes ago. The guy was perpetually late and always looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hair a mess of dark curls, his face always had a 5 o’clock shadow to it. His jeans always ripped and his shirts always wrinkled. And that damn red neckerchief always around his neck. Many would see Merlin as attractive and fashionable but Arthur knew the truth he was lazy and a bit stupid. Sure, he has his particular talents (seeing ghosts, being late, and always smelling good) but Arthur wasn’t sure that was enough to make him a good consultant let alone partner like Merlin kept referring to him as. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m supposed to be here.” He heard Merlin’s voice from behind the crime scene line. Two cops were holding him back refusing to let him pass. “Arthur! Arthur!” He yelled rather obnoxiously until he spotted the blonde man. “That’s him there. Thats my partner! Arthur, Yoo-hoo! Over here!” 

“Goddamnit.” He groaned, motioning for them to let him through. “Guys, it’s fine he’s with me.” 

Merlin grinned a stupid (adorable) grin at Arthur as he passed by the cops. “Detective!” He said coming over and patting him on the shoulder. The thing about Merlin was that he’s very tactile. He’s the type of guy to go for a hug when you never insinuated you wanted one, the type of guy to hold onto your hand while your dead mother passes into the light, and apparently the kind that steals your coffee that you weren’t finished with. 

“Merlin!” Arthur said, already annoyed with him. “Why don’t you ever stop and get your own coffee?”

“Arthur, I live in Brooklyn.” He deadpanned as if that explained everything. Arthur just raised an eyebrow. “If I live in Brooklyn and don’t have a car and you won’t pick me up. I have to take the subway or a cab. Your crime scenes are always in nicer neighborhoods than mine. If I stopped for coffee you’d only be more pissed off at me for being twice as late.” 

“Nicer neighborhoods? Merlin, two people were just murdered here last night!” 

“Not that it’s a competition but four were murdered in mine yesterday but that’s not your district, is it?” He mocked. 

“Shut up, Merlin! I’ve been waiting out here forever. Let’s go.” He said roughly, leading the way into the apartment that was swarmed with cops, detectives, and forensics. “Our vics are Rebecca Hernandez 20 and Jamie Murphy 21. College roommates and best friends. Miss Hernandez’s mother found the bodies when she came by to drop off some home cooked meals and clean laundry. Says they were good girls and can’t think of anyone who would want to hurt them-“ Arthur paused turning to look at Merlin to see him looking down at the bodies of the two girls tied to the bed in front of him. The girls wrists were bound together on the headboard and their ankles tied with their legs spread apart. Bags over their heads to hide the attackers face. The food the mother had prepared was spilt all over the floor from when she dropped it in shock. It must’ve been hard for anymore to see even a cop, Arthur mused. “Merlin! Are you even listening to me.” He called, not really meaning any malice behind it. 

“Yeah I am it’s just uh...” Merlin trailed, his eyes searching the bedroom before settling on the partially opened closet. “There’s just...they’re here.” He said, heading over to the closet and slowly opening it. “Hey-“ he began softly-“ my name is Merlin do you mind if I come in?” 

Arthur couldn’t help but watch him work. He had seen Merlin talk to ghost before but this was different. It was as if Merlin was afraid to spook the ghosts....shouldn’t it be the other way around? Shouldn’t people be afraid of ghosts? Arthur didn’t even know what they looked like but Merlin never seemed afraid of them so maybe he shouldn’t be either. Then again Arthur wasn’t even sure if he could trust Merlin either. 

“Thank you.” Merlin said, moving to sit down inside the closet and closing the doors with himself inside. Arthur could hear all the other cops talking about how weird Merlin was and how he must be crazy to just sit and talk to absolutely nobody. Come to think of it he’s heard lots of people call Merlin lots of very bad things. Crazy, schizo, mental, disturbed, insane, psycho, and one time sexy but in a depressed sort of way. If Arthur could hear these things then surely Merlin could too but if he did he never gave it away that he knew. He seemed to just block out or ignore whatever anyone else said about him and continued to talk to the ghosts around him. It made Arthur start to wonder when Merlin began to see spirits. Had he seen them all along or had he some near death experience that made him see them? Arthur was a detective and Merlin was like a case no one had ever seen before he couldn’t help but want to know everything he could (and maybe also because Merlin didn’t seem all that bad). 

“Do you mind if I ask you what happened? I’m here to help.” Merlin said from the closet, there was a long pause. “And did you see him?” Another pause, more whispers about Merlin from his colleagues. “I see. Okay. Anything else you can think of?” Another pause. “Yes of course. I’ll be sure to tell them. Thank you you’ve helped loads. I’m so sorry that this happened to you both. If there’s anything you need anything at all don’t hesitate to find me.” 

That was odd, Arthur thought, telling ghosts they could come find him whenever they want. Did ghosts just pop out of nowhere looking for Merlin all the time? How did ghosts even know who Merlin was or how to find him? He sort of hated how fascinated he was with Merlin and how often he thought about him. 

Merlin opened the closet door, waving goodbye to the empty closet before closing it and walking back towards Arthur who motioned for him to follow him outside. Neither of them talked until they had made it inside his car. “They didn’t hear him coming. They were asleep on the couch when he came in. Friday nights are movie nights. Jamie says she woke up first and saw him injecting Rebecca with something. She went to scream and he hit her until she fell unconscious. When she came to she was already tied up and the bag was over their heads. She said Rebecca never woke up after being injected. Jamie was strangled shortly after....everything else happened after they died. That’s why they were hiding in the closet umm...they didn’t want to watch what happened to their bodies. Jamie only caught a glimpse of him said he has long dark hair and a mustache and beard.”

“That’s all they said?” Arthur asked, trying not to get irritated. 

“Arthur, it was dark.” Merlin said, exasperated with him already.

“Okay well I guess I’ll head back to the station if you’ve got nothing else.” 

“Umm...he was super tall? And Jamie thinks if she heard his voice she could recognize him if that helps.” 

“Tall? Like how tall?”

“Umm over 6ft. Like tall tall.” 

“Okay that’s a little more helpful.” Arthur grumbled, starting the car. He turned to look at Merlin expectantly. 

“Where are we going?” Merlin asked, completely oblivious to the hint Arthur was attempting to throw his way. 

“Well, I’m going to the office like I said I would and you’re going to get the fuck out of my car.” 

“Okay. Wow. Arthur, no offense, but I’m starting to feel like you only bring me to your crime scenes to tell you what the victims saw and then kick me to the curb. I’ve got to be honest I’m feeling a bit used here.” Merlin said, obviously trying to play it cool but there was a bit of genuine hurt breaking through his demeanor. 

“Yes, Merlin! That’s literally exactly what’s happening here. You went in did your thing, it wasn’t that useful, and that’s that. So, yeah, get out of my car.” Arthur said roughly, reaching across Merlin’s chest and pulling the passenger door open. Merlin didn’t go to move. “Now, psycho!” 

Merlin immediately pulled away from him a brief expression of hurt flashed across his face right before Arthur could physically see his expression close off and become guarded. Merlin jerkily exited the car, slamming the door behind him. He held his middle finger up and flipped Arthur off before tearing down the street to get as far away from him as he could.

He hadn’t meant it, really he didn’t. He wasn’t like that, everyone who knew Arthur knew he was fair and just. He wasn’t like everyone else. He may judge Merlin for a lot of things (like his unkept hair, and holy jeans, and perpetual tardiness) but not for being a medium. 

He didn’t think Merlin was crazy that was for certain. He didn’t know what he was or if he could actually hear spirits or if he was a con artist or a mentalist but he didn’t think he was crazy. So why the fuck did he just say what he said?

He looked in his review mirror at Merlin’s frame getting smaller and smaller rapidly. Was he running? Did Arthur really hurt him that badly? He kind of felt like a dick. He thought about it for a moment and figured Merlin would be fine.

He gathered himself and took off the other way down the street. He drove to the station to wait for forensics to come back with any hits for prints or DNA. Or any witnesses to come forward. Or pictures to find any clues he might’ve missed.

Leon had been at the crime scene before him and had canvassed the area. Talked to the mother and neighbors. There wasn’t much but one guy had been out for a smoke outside and had seen a guy matching the description Merlin had given him (which made him feel a pang a guilt because wow Merlin was nice and helpful and really cared and he had been such a dick). 

Leon, Arthur, and Percival all reviewed different surveillance footage. Leon was looking at anyone who’d ran red lights in the area or were caught on traffic cameras. Arthur was looking at surveillance from across the street from a very expensive boutique. Percival was reviewing footage on a dash cam from a car that was parked down the street pointing at the entrance of the apartment building. Overall, they had a lot of footage to go through to make sure they didn’t miss anything. But hey it passed the time until the autopsy report came back. 

It was 6 in the morning when all of them finished up...or burned out. The autopsy had come back but they were waiting for the toxicology report to find out what the killer had injected Rebecca with. Prints would take longer than toxicology and a few hours of sleep in his own bed and not at his desk sounded really fucking nice. He and the boys all bid each other good night and went their separate ways. 

Arthur got all the way to his loft took his jacket and shoes off and flopped down on his bed. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He exhaled and tried to sleep. But he couldn’t. All he could think about was hurt expression that had flashed on Merlin’s face before he took off. 

“Fuck!” He groaned. Arthur got out of bed, put his shoes and jacket on, grabbed his keys and took off out his loft. On his way down the stairs and to his car he called Merlin who didn’t answer. All three calls went to voicemail. “This is Merlin. Leave a message *beep*”

“Merlin? It’s Arthur. Call me back.” 

“Merlin? Arthur again. Give me a call back, please!”

“Are you mad at me? C’mon dude just call me back. Let’s talk.” 

Arthur had no idea where he was going because he didn’t actually know where Merlin lives. He just headed into the general direction of Brooklyn. This went on for at least ten minutes before he realized Merlin’s address would come up if he looked up his arrest record because yes sweet little Merlin had a record (a really fucking weird one at that the last two arrests alone were really fucking wild). 

Damn, okay, Merlin was right he lived in a really really bad neighborhood , Arthur thought as he pulled into a parking space. He made his way to the shabby apartment building and began pressing the buzzers to be let in for most of the units. 

“Shut the fuck up!” A man yelled from his window. 

“I’ll buzz...through...fucking...shut...asshole.....dick.....mother fu...” An elderly woman’s voice came from the speaker as he was buzzed in and let into the building. He could have been a murder for all they knew and they just let him in. Great neighborhood! 

He made his way up the four flights of stairs (why the fuck wasn’t there an elevator was this the secret to Merlin being so damn skinny) before reaching his apartment. He knocked on the door quite loudly and quickly and probably an excessive amount before a shirtless man in his briefs answered the door. A drunk shirtless man who looked nothing like Merlin. He had shoulder length brown hair and Merlin’s name tattooed on his arm in a heart with an arrow through it. Okay so definitely the right apartment. 

“I’m looking for Merlin.” Arthur said keeping his voice steady as this man (perhaps Merlin’s boyfriend?) stared him down. 

“Yeah c’mon in.” He said giving him a tight smile and gesturing for him to come in. 

“Thanks, man.” Arthur said definitely not acting cool in front of this guy out of jealousy or anything ridiculous like that. 

“Merlin!” The guy called. Arthur took a look around, the apartment was small but nice and decorated in a kind of hipster tumblr way. There were candles practically everywhere and a sofa that was pink with mismatched pillows and a big fluffy blanket on top. Their TV was on playing reruns of Friends. 

“Yeah um he’s got headphones on but he’s in there.” The guy pointed to a room behind him with a bead curtain hanging in the doorway. Arthur gave him a weird look because wtf was this place but nodded and made his way through the colorful bead curtains. Sure enough Merlin was there with headphones loudly playing folk music as he scrubbed the dishes extra hard. 

“Merlin. Hey look, man, I’m really sorry about what I said I never meant to call you  that  really I didn’t. I actually like working with you believe it or not and I want you to know that I don’t care what anyone else says about you. I believe you, okay? And I don’t think you’re crazy or...Merlin? Are you even listening to me? Merlin!” He yelled, tapping his partner on the shoulder. 

Merlin whipped around, pulling the headphones off his hears and around his neck. “Arthur? What are you...how did you know....”

“That you live here? Merlin I’m a detective.” Arthur deadpanned, starting to feel really stupid that he said his actual feelings out loud and an actual apology and Merlin wasn’t even listening? He was a Pendragon and to open up about his fucking feelings was impossible let alone twice. 

“Right no I know that but why are you here?” 

“To update you about the case.” Arthur said in a panic. There he goes saying things he didn’t really mean again! 

“Oh.” He definitely sounded disappointed. “Okay, what do you know so far?” 

“Not much. Me and Percival and Leon worked all night reviewing surveillance footage and we think we’ve got him on camera but it’s really blurry so we’re gonna need Gwen to go in and enhance the footage.” He explained lamely because yeah they really didn’t have that much to go on so far and he’d rather spare Merlin Gaius’s findings from the autopsy. 

“Oh, okay.” Merlin said, voice strained. He turned back to the dishes and resumed washing them with a vengeance. Arthur was completely taken aback when Merlin started laughing. Not a normal laugh but a scary hey this guy is losing it kind of laugh. Arthur’s heart dropped when he realized Merlin’s laughter became mixed with tears til it became just crying. The dishes long forgotten in the sink. 

“Merlin I-“

“No, Arthur it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this.” He said quickly rubbing his face with soapy hands. His back stayed turned to Arthur and it didn’t take a detective to figure out that Merlin didn’t want Arthur to see this vulnerable side of him...didn’t want to see him as crazy.

Arthur took a deep breath in and out. “No, Merlin, I’m the one who’s sorry. I was a proper ass to you earlier today and you didn’t deserve that.” Merlin had started sniffling like he wanted to stop crying that seemed like a good sign. “I didn’t mean to call you that. I was just frustrated and I took it out on you. I don’t think you’re psychotic or crazy or anything else people call you. Truth is I don’t know what it is you do or how it works so I’ll admit I’ve been a little bit freaked out about it. And that’s my problem and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry.” He finished, looking at Merlin’s back with puppy dog eyes because he did genuinely feel really bad. 

“Arthur Pendragon did you really drive all the way over here at 7:00 in the morning to tell me you’re sorry?” Merlin turned around just in time to see Arthur’s cheeks blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“One could put it that way.” Arthur said, internally groaning at the time because he literally didn’t get any sleep and was going to pay for it dearly soon. 

“Okay. I accept your apology.” 

“Okay.” He exhaled, strangely feeling very relieved. It’s not like he wanted to be friends with Merlin or anything. He just didn’t want to hurt the guy, that’s all. His job was to protect and serve and that’s why being mean to Merlin upset him so much because he wasn’t doing his job, he rationalized. “Do you wanna go? Get some breakfast?” He asked literally out of nowhere because even he didn’t know he was gonna ask Merlin that. 

“Umm sure.” Merlin said clearly taken off guard but he smiled anyway, it was a big genuine smile and Arthur could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat probably from lack of sleep. “Let me go get changed first.” He said, gesturing to his matching cat pajamas. Umm what the fuck was he wearing and why was it so stupid (cute as fuck)? 

“Right, of course. I’ll just wait in here with ummm....” he trailed off not knowing the name of Merlin’s boyfriend.

“Gwaine.” Merlin supplied helpfully. “Umm he’s probably passed out on the couch already but knock yourself out.” He said walking past Arthur to go to the back room to get changed. Arthur made his way back into the living room area and took a seat next to Gwaine who was in fact passed out drunk on the couch beside him. 

Merlin came back with dark black jeans and white t-shirt with a grey undershirt and brown jacket, a pair of beat up black converse on his feet. His hair still unkept as usual. “Ready?” He asked, that same goofy smile on his face. 

“Yeah, lets go.” Arthur said, standing up from the couch and leading Merlin out of the building. 

When they got outside Merlin stopped by the empty bench and waved. “Bye Mildred I’ll be back later. Don’t let Gwaine choke on his own vomit while I’m gone.” He paused for a minute waiting for her to presumably say something back. Merlin laughed. “Oh Mildred you dirty dog you!” 

Arthur must have been giving him a weird look because Merlin smiled at him easily. “That’s Mildred.” He said pointing to the bench as though Arthur could see her. “She died in ‘57 and isn’t ready to cross over, yet. She thinks you’re the most.” He explained, winking at Arthur. “If you want I can put in a good word for you get you a ghost girlfriend.” 

“I’m good thanks.” Arthur said, not really sure if Merlin was just being stupid or if this Mildred ghost was actually into him. He opened his card door and got in, starting it up. “So uh...you and Gwaine, huh? I didn’t know you were in a uh...that you had a...” 

“On no!” Merlin exclaimed, laughing at Arthur. “No we’re not...not anymore. I mean we were for a little bit but we’re better as friends.” He explained. 

“So, he has your name tattooed on him but you guys are just friends?” He asked because he certainly had never gotten anyone’s name tattooed on his body. 

“Yeah. I have a matching one, actually.” Merlin said it so casually Arthur wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. 

“Right.” Arthur said leaving it at that. Merlin turned the radio on and turned the volume up. They listened to dad rock the whole way to the diner. It was a popular breakfast place so they had to park a few blocks over. On the walkover he felt Merlin feel a bit uneasy. He saw his body jerk in surprise before tensing up. Merlin sped up a bit, walking briskly by looking for Arthur to make sure he was following him. 

Merlin lifted his arm to brush something or someone away from him. Merlin did this twice before giving up and surprising Arthur by pressing his body against him. Merlin grabbed ahold of Arthur’s arm and pulled until Arthur was closer to him. Merlin looked up at Arthur and Arthur felt like he could really see him for the first time ever. His eyes were clouded with something Arthur couldn’t pin point it wasn’t fear not exactly but he definitely looked like he needed support like he wasn’t strong enough to walk or do whatever the spirit was asking him to do on his own. 

“Just pretend I’m talking to you.” Merlin said keeping his eyes on Arthur’s face. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.” He said, shaking his head. “No I don’t do that.” His voice was tight like he was doing his best to stay polite. “I’m not that kind of person. Find someone else.” Merlin’s hand squeezed Arthur’s bicep without even realizing it. “Leave me alone.” He hissed. “Get your ass out of here before I banish you.” In a few seconds Merlin deflated but didn’t let go of Arthur’s arm. He kept quiet until they got inside the restaurant. Arthur didn’t know what to do. He didn’t feel awkward but it was kind of off putting to see Merlin shaken up by a ghost. He never seemed scared or even upset by them. The most he had ever seen Merlin get was surprised when a ghost had just popped up out of nowhere beside him. They had worked together for a few cases already and Arthur knew Merlin to be stupidly brave he couldn’t blame him for that considering Arthur himself was the same way. 

When the restaurant door closed behind them Merlin seemed to snap out of it. He let go of Arthur’s arm and smiled tightly at him. He cleared his throat and sniffed awkwardly. He led Arthur to the corner booth and sat with his back to the wall. That was another thing about Merlin he liked to be able to face the whole room if possible. Arthur wondered if it was because of those spirits who would pop out of no where and Merlin didn’t want to be startled. 

They sat in silence for awhile waiting for the waitress and reviewing the menus that had already been on the table. “Are there any ghost in here?” Arthur asked, noticing how Merlin seemed to refuse to look up from his menu. 

“Yeah, two.” Merlin answered, still not looking up. 

“Where are they?” He asked, looking around as if he could somehow spot evidence of them. 

“There’s a young girl following that waitress over there by the counter. She’s speaking korean, I think. She doesn’t understand why her-“ he paused to look up-“sister can’t hear her. She doesn’t know she’s dead.” He turned his attention to a booth where an old lady sat by herself. “Her husband is sitting with her.” He said pointing. “He’s trying time hold her hand but she can’t feel him. He’s been dead for years a decade at least but he’s never left her side and probably won’t til she dies so they can pass over together.” 

“Does it ever bother you?” Arthur asked, genuinely interested. Merlin’s eyes met Arthur’s searching his face for something. Arthur supposes he found whatever he was looking for because he continued. 

“Sometimes. I used to pretend I couldn’t see them, especially when I was little. My uh my father had the same gift. That’s what my mother said anyway I’ve never met him. Well, not when he was alive anyway.” He paused, looking down before meeting Arthur’s eyes again. “I can’t help them all, yknow? And sometimes I don’t want to. Sometimes they ask too much of me.” Arthur thought back to the ghost outside that had bothered Merlin and wondered what he was asking for but decided it best not to ask. It seemed like a touchy subject for the medium. 

“What do they look like?” Arthur asked just as the waitress (the one with the sister) came up to them. Arthur noticed how Merlin’s eyes stayed glued to the waitress. Was he pretending not to see her dead sister? 

“I’ll have a cup of coffee, regular, and the strawberry crepes.” Merlin ordered, turning his eyes to Arthur and focusing on him intently. Arthur couldn’t remember Merlin ever looking at him like that before and it stirred something deep within him.

“I’ll take a coffee as well, black, eggs over easy with toast and sausages. Thank you.” He said handing her both menus with an easy smile. 

“They look like how they died.” Merlin said not elaborating any further. 

Arthur took a moment to really process that. He was a homicide detective, he had seen a lot of gruesome things during his time on the force and tried to imagine those corpses walking and talking and asking him to help them cross over. A wave a nausea washed over him before sorrow hit him like a truck. Working as a cop had changed who Arthur was. It had made him more cautious. It made him take life more seriously and definitely hardened him. He couldn’t imagine seeing ghost all his life especially as a child. Merlin must have been so scared to see spirits with gun shot wounds and burns and every other horrible way to go he could imagine. 

“I’m sorry.” It came off his tongue easier than any other apology he had ever made in his life. He knew how horrible life was when you were haunted by death but to literally be haunted by the dead seemed far worse than what he’d been through. 

“It’s alright. It’s not all bad. I got to meet Heath Ledger...well after he died but it still counts. I got an autograph but only I can see it.” 

The waitress came back and dropped off their coffee and the canister for cream. Merlin had looked up upon her arrival and Arthur could only guess her sisters ghost knew Merlin could see her because he muttered a “fuck” under his breath. 

“Yes.” Merlin said, answering a question she asked. “Yes I can see you.” Merlin scooted over in the booth to let her in. “It’s nice to meet you Seo-yeon. You’re probably really confused right now and that’s okay. I’m here to help.” Merlin picked up his coffee and added two creams and two sugars. “What? No way!” He stirred it, looking up at Arthur with a goofy smile. “No you’ve got it all wrong.” Merlin’s cheeks were blushed at whatever Seo-yeon was saying and Arthur really wished he could at least hear ghosts. “No, I don’t need your help. I’m supposed to be helping you!” He said covering his face with his hands and hiding from Arthur. Arthur thought it was really unnecessary (but totally cute). 

He moved his hands from his face and turned to look at the empty space beside him, getting serious again. “Listen, Seo-yeon it looks like you were in a really bad accident and you didn’t make it. I’m sorry. That’s why she can’t hear you.” He said pointing to where her sister stood. “Because I’m a medium I have a special gift that allows me to see people like you.” Merlin began sipping his coffee, nodding as he listened. “That’s what you want to tell her? That’s your final wish? Umm...okay sure. I think I can do that.” He exchanged a glance with Arthur who was completely lost as to what was happening. 

Fortunately got him the waitress had stopped by a minute later to drop off their food. “There’s some syrup on the table if you need it. Will that be all?” She asked curtly. 

“Umm no. Hi Nari I’m Merlin and I’m a medium. I have a message from your sister.” The waitress looked at with with a bored and unimpressed expression. “Well, Seo-yeon would like me to tell you that she forgives you for sleeping with her boyfriend and that the combination to the safe is in her blue purse with the butterfly clip. She also wanted me to tell you that she’ll see you when you see the stars, she said you’d know what that means.” The waitress gasped and covered her mouth in shock before dissolving into tears and running out of the restaurant. Arthur watched as the lightbulb closest to the door burst. He knew that meant a soul had passed over. 

“How’s your food?” Merlin asked, digging into his crepes happily. To be honest, Arthur had completely forgotten about ordering food while watching Merlin work. He was completely and embarrassingly mesmerized with Merlin and he absolutely hated it. It was just so fascinating watching him talk to spirits and rely their messages to the living. It was kind of amazing, Arthur had to admit.

“It’s good.” He said finally taking a bite.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in quiet conversation with Merlin occasionally glancing at the old couple he’d pointed out earlier. Arthur’s phone rang and we he looked down he saw he was getting a call from Leon. “Pendragon.” He answered. 

“Arthur it’s me. Toxicology report came back. Rebecca had a lethal amount of potassium in her system. We’ve also got a hit from facial recognition and we’ve got a work address. Guys name is Cenred Essetir he’s a nurse at Renier’s Women’s Services off West Main Boulevard. Turns out Rebecca Hernadez was a patient there on the 9th which was 10 days before the murder occurred. The abortion Gaius reported in the autopsy report must’ve been done there. It looks like she may not have been the other patient targeted I’m going through records from other cases and it seems he’s been doing this for years. I’ve dispatched units there now.” 

“Alright we’re on our way.” Arthur said, placing cash on the table and gesturing for Merlin to get up and follow him out.

“We? Who’s we?” Leon asked.

“Merlin’s with me. If I leave now I’ll be able to make it in twelve minutes top. Tell the Calvary no sirens and no one makes a move until I get there.” 

“Got it.” Arthur immediately hung up the phone and got his car keys out. He dashed out the restaurant and took off running down the street to his car. He could hear Merlin’s footsteps hitting the pavement behind him as he unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat. He had started it up by the time Merlin caught up with him. “Let’s go!” He yelled. “I think we got him.” He filled Merlin in on what Leon had told him, driving as fast as he could to the women’s clinic. 

As luck would have it Merlin and Arthur were the first on the scene. Arthur had pushed passed security flashing his badge and made his way to the front check in desk where a woman with dark hair in scrubs sat. “I’m looking for a Cendred Essetir.” He showed her his badge and she pointed to a back room down the hall. 

“He’s in exam room 4 checking in a patient may ask what this is about? Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Ma’am I’m gonna have to ask you to clear out this building as fast as possible police are on their way.” She took off with a few of her other colleagues going round and escorting patients and health care workers alike out of their rooms and offices. The security workers ushered everyone out as quickly and calmly as possible.

Arthur had Merlin stand behind him, his hand hovered on the gun on his belt. Slowly Arthur opened the door that nurse Cendred was in. “Mr. Essetir I’m gonna have to ask you to step away from the girl.” Arthur said watching as Cendred was about to inject the girl with a needle where she sat. The girl was young possibly in her late teens early 20s like the other victims. Cendred had looked up at Arthur but didn’t move away from the girl he moved the needle down closer to her arm. “Mr. Essetir I’m not going to ask you again. Drop the needle and step away from the girl.” Arthur pulled his gun out, pointing it at the nurse. The girl looked totally freaked out as the needle came closer to her. “Mr. Essetir, put the needle down and we can talk, okay? I just wanna talk.” Arthur slowly moved closer to the nurse motioning for the girl to go around him. 

“Arthur, we’ve got company...” Merlin spoke from behind him. “There’s a lot of victims here.” 

“How many?” Arthur asked, knowing that he was talking about spirits. 

“At least ten.” 

The girl finally made it past Cendred who was staring at Arthur in confusion. She ran into the hallway where Merlin stood. 

Leon and Percival had made their way inside and were helping to secure the building. Percival came over and took the girl and brought her outside to safety while Leon stood beside Merlin with his gun out for protection. 

But Merlin pushed past Leon and made his way over to Arthur. Arthur looked at him in shock because why the fuck would Merlin come into the room with a murderer. Cendred picked up a scalpel and had it pointed at the both of them. “They say he did this to them after they came in for abortions or birth control. They say he said he was helping them and purging them of their sins of the flesh.” He whispered, still standing behind Arthur his mouth close to his ear so Cendred couldn’t hear him. “He thinks he will be granted a kingdom in heaven if he saves their souls. Totally delusional.” 

“Get back!” Cendred yelled, waving the scalpel around dangerously. 

“Merlin.” Arthur said in a warning tone, shielding him with his body. “Cendred, I know you don’t want to do this. You’re a nurse you help people. You guide those who are lost, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes I do! I’m so glad you see that. The girls they didn’t understand what I was trying to do. I had to kill them to send them into the after life to save their souls. God told me to do it and for him I had to.” Cendred said, his hands gesticulating as he talked. Becoming unhinged as he went on but distracted enough for Arthur to make a move. 

He knocked the scalpel from his hand and wrested for control of the situation. Cendred was bigger than him and more muscular but he wasn’t as skilled as Arthur. Cendred punched Arthur in the jaw, his face jerked to the side from the blow but otherwise Arthur didn’t take time to process the pain. All he could think about was Merlin behind him who was also in danger of becoming a victim to this scum bag. The guy was deranged and not in his right mind. 

Arthur grabbed hold of Cendred’s arm and twisted as hard as he could. Cendred’s elbow pulled forward and jerked back, hitting Arthur in the ribs. 

Leon ran into the room and grabbed ahold of Cendred, tipping him off of Arthur and slamming him to the ground. Leon pointed his gun at him. “Stay down on the ground!” He yelled.

Arthur holstered his gun and moved forward taking his cuffs out. He pressed his knee down in Cendred’s back hard. He grabbed his arms and twisted them back placing the cuffs on his wrist. “Cendred Essetir you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?” Arthur mirandized him, roughly pulling him up and pushing him to the door. 

“Merlin, you alright?” Arthur asked looking at Merlin who was standing in the hallway watching the lights in the building break as all the girls made their way into the light. Justice had been served for them and they could finally pass on, some after years of wandering this Earth waiting for him to be caught. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He answered following Arthur and Leon out of the building as the shoved Cendred forward. Arthur placed him in the back of a cop car and explained the situation to his colleagues. Cendred was to be taken back to the station booked and processed. And by the looks of Merlin’s face all the girls had passed on into the light. 

Arthur always felt good after closing a case especially after getting a confession. Merlin speaking time the victims also gave him the definitive proof he needed to know they got the right guy. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him into his body for a side hug. “Good job, Merlin.” He said with a sincere smile on his face. He felt much lighter than he had the past few days. He felt like he could finally sleep after having this weight lifted from his chest. Yes, partially thanks to Merlin’s help. He couldn’t help but feel proud of Merlin. He really was getting the hang of being a police consultant and he was a very brave one at that. 

Merlin looked at him with a breathless smile clearly very happy to get praise from Arthur. Arthur had only meant to put his arm around Merlin for a second but Merlin wriggled in his arm and pulled Arthur’s body flush against his own in a very tight hug. “You did it, Arthur!” He gushed. “That was amazing!” Merlin squeezed him in a long hug and Arthur eventually raised his arms to hold the other man loosely by the waist. He could see Leon and Percival giving him a questioning look from where they stood in front of him but he just shook his head because he had no idea why Merlin was hugging him so tightly either. “Oh my god.” Merlin pulled back and grabbed Arthur’s face in his hands gingerly touching his chin where he was struck earlier. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Arthur briefly registered the wolf whistled from then boys as he got lost in Merlin’s eyes. He had never seen anyone look at him with that much adoration and concern before in his life. His cheeks heated up and his heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m fine.” He muttered, blinking in surprise. “I’m fine.” His hand came up to cover Merlin’s own on his cheek. Arthur originally planned to pull his hand off but squeezed it instead. “I’m okay.” He reassured letting Merlin stay like that for a moment longer before pulling away. “C’mon I’ll drive you home.” He said watching as Merlin took a step back and pulling away back into his protective shell. Arthur hadn’t meant for that to happen, not at all. Arthur panicked and grabbed a hold of Merlin’s wrist saying absolutely nothing and dragging him to the car. He unlocked it with his keys and pulled Merlin’s door open. He pulled Merlin inside and closed the door. He quickly made his way to his side of the car well aware of Percival and Leon’s eyes following his every move. He started the car and drove off silently. Merlin turned the radio back on and sang along to You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC quietly. In order to not make it awkward Arthur began singing along too. They sang the whole way back to Merlin’s flat and when he was gone Arthur continued to sing on the way to his (definitely not to avoid thinking about his feelings of course). When he got to his apartment he collapsed into his bed exhausted to his bone but he still couldn’t sleep. All he could see when he closed his eyes was that look of affection and worry. It felt nice to have someone look at him that way, he thought as he fell asleep. 


	3. It’s Gonna Take a Lot to Drag Me Away From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Arthur had agreed to go out with his coworkers and Merlin was beyond him. It’ll be fun, they had all said. And a chance for everyone to get to know Merlin. Why everyone wanted to get to know Merlin he didn’t understand.

Why Arthur had agreed to go out with his coworkers and Merlin was beyond him. It’ll be fun, they had all said. And a chance for everyone to get to know Merlin. Why everyone wanted to get to know Merlin he didn’t understand. However, he was a bit suspicious because it was Leon who had said he wanted to learn more about the medium. Leon liked to act like a protective older brother at times since they had grown up together and been through the academy together. It was nice, having someone always looking out for him but Leon usually minded his own business and let Arthur do as he pleased- except for when it came to his girlfriends. When it came to the women Arthur dated Leon would give his opinion and Arthur would be lying if he said Leon’s advice didn’t have weight to it (especially since Leon was usually right). 

But Merlin was not Arthur’s girlfriend, obviously! They worked together and sometimes got breakfast or dinner or drinks after working a case. Arthur did also help take care of Merlin’s cat Oatmeal when she needed to see the vet. Merlin didn’t have a car and couldn’t possibly ride the subway with his cat that would be ridiculous (very New York of him but ridiculous nonetheless)! There was that time he punched a guy in the face for trying to attack Merlin after he gave the man a message from his dead wife (who was not happy with her husband for his affairs). And yeah, perhaps, Arthur would get them both food for a stake out. Sure, Arthur also got Merlin a new coat because he always complained about how cold it was at crime scenes so early in the morning or late at night. Arthur knew Merlin wouldn’t have been able to afford a nice coat that was warm enough for autumn in New York so he bought him a new one and said it was a gift that didn’t quite fit him because his arms were shorter than Merlin’s. Leon had seen how much Merlin gushed over Arthur when he gave it to him and maybe that’s why Leon assumed he had feelings for the other man. 

When he got to the bar (the one Merlin told them to go to because Gwaine works there and could get them free drinks) Merlin was already there having a smoke outside talking to Gwen who was also surprisingly smoking a cigarette. Her cheeks were rosy and she was laughing at something the medium said. 

“Gwen, you don’t smoke.” Arthur deadpanned as he walked up to the pair, confused. 

“Yeah, I know.” She said looking down at the cigarette with a sheepish smile. “But Merlin offered and he’s so nice and charming I couldn’t possibly say no.” 

“You think I’m charming?” Merlin asked with a goofy smile on his face. 

Gwen faltered for a moment, clearly embarrassed. “No..well yes I mean I like you, Merlin. Not like-like but you know like how everyone likes you...” She trailed and Merlin laughed heartily at her. 

“Well, Gwen, I like you too like everyone likes you, I mean.” 

Gwen blushed more and tucked her curls behind her ear. Arthur felt something stir in his stomach that suspiciously felt like jealousy. 

“Well, hi.” Arthur said lamely, purposely trying to interrupt their moment before Gwen got any ideas (only because Merlin doesn’t like women and he wanted to save her the embarrassment and for no other reason). 

“Oh, darling, are you feeling left out?” Merlin asked with a fake pout, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s middle and pulling him flush against his body careful not to burn him with his cigarette bud. 

Arthur couldn’t help it. Merlin was warm and it was cold out and he hadn’t been hugged by Merlin in a couple days. He wrapped his arms around the other man and squeezed just a bit. “Oh, Merlin, we’ve only just seen each other and you’ve already missed me so much? This is getting a bit ridiculous, yknow. Your codependency is getting out of hand.” 

“As if he’s the only one who’s codependent.” Percival quipped, making his way to the group with Leon close behind. 

Arthur turned around to glare at him, escaping Merlin’s hug. “You’re a proper git.” Arthur shot back. 

“Whatever, mate.” Percival came up and wrapped his large arm around Arthur’s shoulders playfully. 

“Are you lads done yet or are we gonna stand in the cold all day?” Leon pipped up going to open the door of the bar and holding it open for Gwen to enter looking at them expectantly. They all followed them in the music was loud and the bar filled up a good amount for 11:30 on a Friday night. Everyone took a seat in a booth against the back wall save Merlin who went to the bar where Gwaine was working. 

Arthur watched their interaction from where he sat and Leon watched Arthur’s face for any tells. Merlin came up to Gwaine and gave him a hug, Gwaine kissed his cheek smiling brightly at him. Merlin leaned across the bar invading his space and whispering something in his ear. Gwaine glanced over to the booth they were all sitting at and made a face that made it seem like Merlin had said something naughty. 

Arthur couldn’t help but feel his blood boil for reasons he couldn’t possibly place. He didn’t like how close those two were. Merlin places a hand on Gwaine’s bicep and pats him twice before turning to go back to the booth and sit beside Arthur. 

“He said he’s going to bring our drinks by in a minute.” Merlin explained, putting his arm around Arthur and against the back of the booth very casually. Arthur really, really hated how casual Merlin could be with everyone he met. He often wondered if Merlin even knew the effect his casual flirting had on people or if he even knew he was flirting at all. 

Gwain came over with a tray full of pitchers of beer and pint glasses. “Hi! I’m Gwaine, Merlin’s best friend and roommate.” He smiled warmly at the group before looking at Merlin expectantly. 

“Oh, right! Introductions. Umm well-“ he pointed at each person individually as he introduced them. “This is Arthur, of course, you’ve met him.” 

“You have?” Leon asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur who just shrugged.

“This is Leon he’s awfully nice and charming as ever. This is Gwen she’s a real lovely girl you’d do well to leave her alone or I’ll have your head.” Merlin gave him a playful but warning look. “This is Percival over here, as strong as an ox this one.” 

“Percival, you say?” Gwaine asked sticking his hand out for the other man to shake. “Well, Percival, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He flirted, shamelessly (that must be where Merlin gets it from, Arthur thought).

Percival seemed to respond well to his advances with a flirtatious smile of his own. “The pleasure is all mine.” Percival smiled and in his usual fashion was very straight to the point. “What time do you get off?” He asked. 

“Oooh. Very direct, I like that in a man. I get off at 12 maybe I’ll see you then.” 

“Oh you definitely will.” Percival promised looking at him with a devilish grin. 

Gwaine winked at him again before taking off back behind the bar. 

“I bloody fucking knew it.” Merlin hissed under his breath, smiling at Arthur who always seemed to pay attention to him. 

“Knew what?” Arthur whispered back. 

“That those two would hit it off from the start. Percival is very much Gwaine’s type.” He explained. Arthur paused for a second. Didn’t Gwaine and Merlin go out? He looked at Merlin and Percival with wide eyes. The two looked to be the total opposite of one another. Percival was tall and muscly he looked like he could’ve been a knight he was so strong and large and Merlin well...Merlin was tall, sure, but he was also skinny and almost scrawny looking. Objectively they were both very handsome but in very, very different ways. 

“I thought you were Gwaine’s type.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Merlin just laughed at him, ignoring how embarrassed Arthur looked. “No, that was a fluke. He likes ‘em rough and tough.” 

“And how do you like them?” 

Merlin’s eyes narrowed at Arthur before flashing to his lips and back up to his eyes. He moved in close and Arthur almost closed his eyes because holy fuck is Merlin going to kiss him??? But instead Merlin reached over him and grabbed the pitcher to pour himself a pint and pouted his lips as if he were thinking it over. “Brave or stupid. Maybe both. Heart of gold doesn’t hurt.” He said after careful contemplation. He looked at Arthur purposefully as he took a sip from his drink. Arthur had no idea what was going on but grinned at Merlin like an idiot anyway. 

“So, Merlin, how long have you known Gwaine?” Leon asked, ripping them both from the moment. 

“Oh uh Since we were 16. We went to school together and just hit it off. Well, after I got over the fact that he got me detention everyday for a month with the stupidest prank ever.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “He’s a trouble maker always has been.” 

“Oh like our Arthur here, huh?” Percival pipped up with a cheeky grin. 

“Arthur? A troublemaker? Do tell!” Merlin couldn’t wait to hear embarrassing stories about his partner. 

“Well most of it was Morgana’s fault.” Leon said, trying to throw him a bone. 

“Morgana? Who’s that?” Merlin asked, watching as the table fell into stunned silence. 

“Emm Morgana is Arthur’s sister.” Gwen finally said, twiddling her fingers in her lap nervously. 

“Arthur! Why didn’t you tell me you’ve got a sister? I’d love to meet her!” Merlin exclaimed, really just trying to lighten whatever foul mood descended upon the table. 

“Half sister. She’s my half sister and no you can’t meet her.” Arthur’s words were cold and harsh and Merlin couldn’t remember him speaking to him like that and meaning it. 

“Oh ummm....okay.” Merlin stumbled to find the right words to say for a second and cover up the hurt he felt. Why wouldn’t Arthur want him to meet his sister? Perhaps Merlin miscalculated how close they really were. Maybe, like always (except for Gwaine and Lance), he was nothing more but a burden to Arthur that sometimes helped him out with his cases. Merlin let out a fake laugh and reached for his drink removing the arm from around Arthur’s shoulders. “That’s alright.” He settled upon and everyone at the table (yes even Leon) looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. All, except Arthur who was staring daggers at the table and refusing to meet his gaze. 

“So, Merlin, what exactly is it that you do to help Arthur with his cases?” Gwen asked genuinely curious and trying to save Merlin from his hurt. 

So Arthur hadn’t told them about his talents? Arthur was probably embarrassed by him and didn’t want to share those things with his friends. “I’m a bit of an expert on the dead. When I see crime scenes it’s almost like I can see exactly what’s happened.” It was true, he could. When the ghost told him what happened that is. 

“Oh. How nice.” Gwen smiled obviously just trying to be nice because that really didn’t give a lot of an explanation. 

“Merlin’s a medium.” Arthur finally said, after having seen the expression on his friends face and feeling guilty. Everyone at the table laughed before realizing how serious Arthur was. 

“A medium? Like you talk to ghost?” Percival asked, disbelievingly. 

“And see, yes.” Merlin answered, nodding his head. 

“What like...seriously?” Leon asked this time, eyeing Merlin suspiciously. 

“Yes I see the ghosts and ask them what happened to them and get them justice so they can move into the light as long as that’s what their unfinished business is.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Percival deadpanned, definitely not believing him at all because in his mind ghost aren’t real. 

“I am.” Merlin said, smiling patiently because he’s been through this numerous times. “Maybe I’ll show you one day.” He said and was planning on leaving it at that.

“He saw my mother.” Arthur said, quietly. 

“You mothers been dead for-“ Leon began.

“I know. And he saw her and told me what she had to say and I believe him.” 

“Yes, that’s actually how we met. Igraine is very persistent when she wants to be and she definitely wanted to talk to Arthur.” 

“Is that why you were hounding him outside that bar that one night?” Leon asked, very quickly putting two and two together. 

“Yeah she wanted me to talk to him. Ghost can’t feel the cold so she was just fine letting me freeze my ass off to get a message to this prat.” He explained no bite to his words. 

“And you’re sure it was really her?” Percival asked, directing his question to Arthur this time. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Well, how do you know it was really h-“ 

“I’m sure. I trust Merlin. I’m sure.” He interrupted, voice very serious. So serious and warning that all questions related to him being a medium was stopped. 

By then Gwaine had came by with a new pitcher and a wink at Percival. They all focused more on drinking and loosening up. They laughed a lot and drank a lot and sang Africa by Toto as someone sang karaoke at the other end of the bar. Merlin, particularly was very into the song smiling brightly at Arthur when he began singing along too. It was as if the two were back in Arthur’s car singing together on the way to get dinner after a long day of work. It was like they were the only two to exist expect they weren’t....

A familiar head of brown hair and gun shot wound to the abdomen caught his eye. Merlin’s smile fell, the words lost on his lips, his stomach dropped to his feet. Across the bar stood Will well the ghost of him anyway. Merlin felt like he was about to collapse as his dead friend smiled at him. To Merlin’s understanding Will had passed on into the light 6 years ago after they caught the man who’d shot and killed him (the man who was aiming for Merlin). He could feel blood rushing to his ears. Arthur’s mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear the words. Everyone at the table looked concerned but Merlin just shook his head his face going pale as if he’d (ironically) just seen a ghost. He felt hands grip his jacket and shake him gently but he couldn’t really register what was happening. He had never ever seen a ghost come back from the light. Ever. Something was terribly wrong and Merlin’s first thought was that it must be his mother. 

The medium stumbled back and out the booth, pushing Arthur’s hands away trying to make his way towards where Will stood. Arthur’s arms moved wildly signaling for Gwaine to come over to help. 

“Merlin!” He heard Gwaine call, and he looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before turning back to where Will was except he wasn’t there anymore. He was gone. Merlin’s head swiveled around the room trying to find him but he had disappeared. He caught sight of Arthur again and grabbed hold of his shirt trying to catch his balance because his vision was going black. He knew he’d stumbled over but didn’t feel pain as strong arms held him tight while his vision faded to black. 


	4. Goodbye, Arthur

When Merlin woke up it was in the back of Arthur’s car. He was laid down along the seats with Arthur and Gwaine looking down at him. 

“I think he’s finally come through.” Gwaine said lightly but there was worry in his voice. 

“Merlin, are you alright?” Gwen’s soft sympathetic voice asked from somewhere behind his big oaf of a best friend. 

“Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty.” Gwain said as Merlin shakily sat up. 

“I have to go.” The medium said quickly. 

“Merlin, don’t be ridiculous you’ve just fainted.” Arthur said. 

Arthur, oh, Arthur.  Comfort and warmth spread through his chest, butterflies filled his stomach.The feeling didn’t last long. Tears filled Merlin’s eyes but didn’t fall. 

“My phone! Where the bloody hell is my phone?” Merlin swore, panic rising in him again as Will’s pale face with blood dripping from his mouth popped in his head. He searched his pockets frantically finding his phone in his jacket pocket and called his mother. 

“Mum! Are you there?” He tried to keep his voice level and steady as not to worry her, this apparently didn’t work. 

“Merlin, darling what’s the matter? Are you alright?” 

“Uh yeah yeah I’m fine. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, sweetheart I’m fine. What a ridiculous question? Why are you calling at 2:00 in the morning, love? Has something happened? Where’s Gwaine?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. No, nothings happened. Sorry, I didn’t realize the time. Gwaine is here.” 

“Merlin, put Gwaine on the phone I want to talk to him.” His mother insisted. Merlin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Mum, it’s fine. Really, you don’t have to talk to him. I’m fine.” 

“Merlin, put him on this instant!” Her voice was stern like when he took sweets as a child before breakfast.

Merlin pulled the phone from his ear and held it out to his friend. “She wants to talk to you.” 

Gwaine nodded and took the phone. Merlin could feel Arthur’s eyes burning holes into him from the intensity of his gaze. 

“Why ‘ello, love. How are you this evening?” Gwaine asked ever the charming flirt. His smile fell from his face and Merlin’s mother spoke. He glanced at Merlin and Arthur before turning away from them and walking down the street out of earshot. 

Arthur turned to Merlin now, eager to find out what happened. “Merlin. Why did you faint?” 

“Low blood sugar.” Merlin lied, though not very well from the look on the detectives face. 

“You don’t have low blood sugar.” 

“I could. You don’t know me that well.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“No. You don’t.” There was an edge to Merlin’s voice something Arthur has never heard before. Merlin was never angry with him, annoyed sure but never angry. 

“I know that you’re cold natured no matter how high I turn the heat up, I know that you love to sing in the car and that you’re especially fond of dad rock and folk music, I know that even though you say jeopardy and trivia is for old or lonely people you secretly love it because you like being the smartest person in the room, I know you don’t have a cowardly bone in your body, I know you got punched in the face at 11 and it took two weeks for the swelling around your eyes to go down so you stayed in in school suspensions so no one could see it, I know you’re absolutely bonkers and have been arrested more times than anyone I know for the stupidest reasons and I’m a cop so that speaks volumes, I know you like your coffee regular, I know you seem to flirt with everything that has legs but that’s just your personality you can’t help it, I know that you love your mother more than anyone on this earth but Gwaine is by far your favorite person to be around, I know that you have three tattoos, I know you hate cleaning your apartment but it calms you down when your anxious or mad, I know that when you enter a room you like to sit with your back against the wall so you can see everything around you. Merlin, I  know  you.” Arthur said, his voice stern and eyes soft as he rested his hands on Merlin’s shoulders forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I know you.” He repeated, softer this time giving the words new meaning. 

Merlin looked at him feeling at a loss for words. Often he felt like he was just a coworker in Arthur’s eyes. Someone who helped him solve cases and kept him company when he was stressed. Someone who just happened to be there. Merlin has no idea that Arthur was actually paying attention to him...perhaps even fond of him. He nodded slowly, processing what his friend(?) had said to him. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Arthur repeated, searing Merlin’s face for something Merlin himself didn’t know if he was showing. 

“Yeah, okay. I believe you.” 

“Merlin.” Gwaine said coming back and invading their bubble. “Let’s go home. I’ve already called a cab.” 

Arthur’s hand quickly found their way off of Merlin’s shoulders and into his pockets. “No, I can take him home. Both of you. I can take both of you home.” 

Gwain looked between them suspiciously. “No, that’s quite alright. I need to speak with him.” Alone. It was unspoken but there. This was something that didn’t involve Arthur. It was private, something he didn’t know about and probably wouldn’t understand. “Thank you though.” He said taking a hold of Merlin’s arm to pull him up and out of the car. “Let’s go.” 

Merlin looked between Gwaine and Arthur and finally over at Gwen who was standing there patiently not wanting to intrude. He nodded at her and smiled awkwardly. He turned back to Gwaine. “Can you give us a minute?” He asked gesturing to Arthur. 

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at him but nodded. “Be quick. Gwen, fancy a cigarette?” He asked motioning for her to follow him across the street. 

Merlin waited until they were out of ear shot before he began. “Arthur...” Merlin whispered, taking a step forward and into the other mans personal space. He stared at Arthur for a moment, taking in his familiarity and the overall safeness his presence brought. “Somethings not right and I don’t think it’s safe for you to be around me right now. I don’t think we should see each other for a few days.” Tears pricked his eyes as he tried to find the words to explain. 

“Merlin what are you talking about? That’s ridiculous I-“ 

“No, Arthur, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be. I have a really bad feeling and I just....” a tear fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped it away taking in a shaky breath. “I can’t risk it...I can’t risk you, okay?” He reached forward and fixed the collar of Arthur’s jacket before smoothing his hands down Arthur’s arms. 

“Merlin just calm down. Talk to me. Just tell me what’s going on and I’ll...I’ll fix it. Whatever it is please just don’t do this, okay? Don’t do this.” Panic was starting rise in Arthur and Merlin couldn’t help but feel his heart break. He was causing Arthur to look that pained and scared.

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek and smiled through his tears. “It’s gonna be alright. It’ll be just a few days so I can figure out what’s going on. I’ll still go to your fancy detective award ceremony next week, okay? This isn’t forever. Just give me a few days.” 

Arthur shook his head as Merlin spoke, clearly not believing him. “No, Merlin, no. You can’t go. This doesn’t feel right. If I let you go I don’t know if...” I’ll ever see you again, he thought panicking again. He grabbed ahold of Merlin and held him tightly in place. “You can’t just disappear and not explain any of this to me, Merlin! It’s not fair!” He shouted. “You’re...damnit Merlin you’re scaring me.” 

“On no it’s alright, love.” Merlin soothed, cupping both of Arthur’s cheeks now. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ll call you everyday, okay? Everyday.” He moved his arms down to rest around Arthur’s neck as he pulled him into a hug. “We’re gonna be fine. You’ll see me again very soon.” 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and squeezed him tighter than he ever had before, a sense of dread filling him. This was not Merlin. Part of Arthur wondered if this was him trying to run away from him or if he was running into something else. Something dangerous that he shouldn’t be messing with. Arthur also knew how stubborn Merlin is and that if he’s set his mind to doing something there was no way to stop him. “Alright. Call me. If you need anything call me and I will come for you. Please, don’t keep me in the dark. Please don’t shut me out. If you need me I am here. Just please call me.” Arthur couldn’t help but feel like this could be the last time he would ever see Merlin. It felt as if Arthur was a blushing bride and Merlin his lover was off to war never to return again. He hated it, just completely hated every second of it. 

“I will, I promise.” Merlin said, moving his lips to press them to side of Arthur’s cheek. His lips lingered for a moment longer than they should have because he too worried that it may be the last time he would see Arthur. Perhaps Will hadn’t come for his mother. Perhaps he had come to take Merlin back with him...wherever it is the dead go when they cross over. “The cabs here. I have to go.” Merlin tried to pull away but felt resistance from the blonde man’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist. “You have to let me go now, Arthur.” 

“Don’t make me.” He whispered back in a very uncharacteristic display of vulnerability. 

Merlin hugged him back just a second longer, rubbing his hand over Arthur’s hair. “It’s time. You have to let me go.” This time there was no resistance as Merlin pulled away. 

Arthur opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but the right words weren’t coming to him. “I’ll see you next week.” He settled upon, watching as Merlin began to walk away from him and over to the cab across the street. 

“Goodbye, Arthur.” Merlin said waving before getting into the cab beside Gwaine. 

Arthur waved back and stared at the cab until it disappeared down the street. Fuck. What the fuck was that? 

“C’mon, Guinevere, I’ll take you home.” 

“Actually, Arthur, maybe we should pop back in the pub and have one more drink. It’s on me.” Gwen must’ve seen how rattled Arthur was and how he was in no condition to drive and like a true friend was only looking out for him. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea. Let’s go. But you’re definitely buying. You already said you would so don’t think you can back out of this one.” Arthur followed her into the bar, building up is walls of false confidence and fake okay-ness. He would smile in front of Gwen and make her believe he was fine but good God did he feel completely gutted. Arthur had cared about his friends and had never wanted anything to happen to them before but for some reason with Merlin it felt different... more intense somehow. Like if something really did happen to Merlin it would be the end of the world to Arthur. What was even more surprising was that Arthur hadn’t realized this until just now...now that Merlin had to leave for some unknown and very suspicious reason. The great thing about being a detective though was that he could have someone tail Merlin or at least keep tabs on him to make sure nothing happened to him and that’s exactly what he intended to do. He’d put his best guys on him to watch his apartment just until next week and nothing could happen to Merlin not on his watch. Arthur would never be able to forgive himself otherwise. It just couldn’t happen, not because of this or any other reason. Not ever. That night at the pub Arthur decided that if anyone wanted to get to Merlin they’d have to get through Arthur and the entire NYPD first. Merlin was his now. His to protect and care for and he wasn’t about to screw this up not when Merlin was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I just wanted to get something out there and not keep you guys hanging next chapter should be exciting and drama filled so you have that to look forward to. I’m having surgery next week so I’m not sure when it will be posted but I’m working on it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment I thrive on those. Thanks again!


	5. Call My Name And I Will Come Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old cold case from his past comes back to haunt Arthur in the worst way possible.... will he be able to find Merlin before its too late?
> 
> if you recognize the plot is "The Hero in the Hold season 4 episode 14 of Bones. I love that show and after re-watching that episode it gave me inspiration to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was in recovery from my surgery. Anyway the POV will switch a lot for the plot so every time you see a line across the POV is switching. Thanks for your patience enjoy!
> 
> The ending is bad and it's a bit all over the place but it's done so don't judge it too harshly lol

Arthur, Percival, and Geoffrey Monmouth were all sat at a table at the FBI headquarters in New York. "Detective Arthur, Detective Percival, and Dr. Monmouth thank you for coming." The judge said

"When you get a notice from a federal judge you appear." Dr. Monmouth said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'd imagine this is about the Crypt Killer." Arthur said questioningly.

"The only that us three have in common is that kidnapper." Percival said, clearly losing patience by the minute.

"My name is Morgause Tintagel and I'm the United States Attorney and this month I have been assigned to the Crypt Killers case." A blonde woman said, coming into the room.

"What happened to the previous Attorney?" Arthur asked.

"She was killed in a car accident." Percival said, starting to sound more than upset.

"You think she was killed by the Crypt Killer because she was getting close to catching him?" Dr. Monmouth asked incredulously. 

"Close? No she wasn't even working the damn case anymore." Percival snapped back.

"I can't disagree with my colleague here. Nothing has moved in this case in months. We're coming on a year now and nothing." 

"Well, as it turns out something did move." The judge said, giving all three of them a pointed look.

"Some evidence has gone missing. " Morgause said with accusation in her voice.

"Don't tell me you suspect one of us of stealing evidence from the FBI." Arthur asked, genuinely shocked by the accusation. 

"Dr. Monmouth is a former FBI agent who has written numerous best selling books on the Crypt Killer and his profile and methodology and you are two detectives who are not only victims of the Crypt Killer but worked closely on the case." She accused.

"I'm going to make this clear for you-" the judge began-"if any of you have stolen evidence I am ordering you as a federal judge to turn it over to Ms. Tintagel immediately." 

"If you turn it over to me by the end of today you will have full immunity." She said, grabbing her files and walking out of the room.

Arthur rolled his eyes. None of them would dare steal evidence in a case they had a personal stake in and wanted solved. It just didn't make any sense. Perhaps someone was trying to set them up.

* * *

Days went by and Will never showed himself again. Perhaps it was a fluke or Merlin's imagination that the boy had been there in the first place. Maybe he was too tired, too stressed, or hell too drunk. After 3 days of not seeing Will he decided everything was fine and met with Arthur to apologize for acting so weird. He didn't give an explanation and Arthur was smart enough not to push for one. Merlin began helping him with a case just like he did before the incident and both he and Arthur were relieved that things were finally going back to normal.

A week rolled around and Merlin was getting ready for Arthur's award ceremony. Well it wasn't just Arthur's award ceremony it was for all cops and detectives but he was winning an award and Merlin wasn't going to miss it for the world.

Gwaine was already at work covering a shift for a coworker so he wasn't there to wake his friend up from his nap and now Merlin was running late, as usual. His phone rang and he answered without looking at the screen he knew it was Arthur being as he was the only person other than his mom and Gwaine that called him. "I'm hurrying Arthur. I'll be there soon."

"Are you walking? Do you need directions?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's okay I'm already in the taxi." He lied because he was definitely running late and there was no point in stressing Arthur out about it.

"Okay, I'm going home to take a shower and get changed so I'll meet you there. You need to be there at least 15 minutes early so you can listen to the Mayor's speech, okay?" Arthur sounded like he was chiding Merlin like a mother and not talking to him as a friend. Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.

"Yes, I know. I'll be there. Don't worry about me I will be there, okay? I'll be in the front row waving and clapping just for you. So don't worry and get dressed." There was a knock on Merlin's apartment door which distracted him. "I got to go someone's knocking on my door but I'll be there, okay?"

"How can someone be knocking on your door you said you were in the taxi, _Merlin_!" Merlin abruptly hung up the phone.

* * *

Arthur walked into the police station to find Leon and Gaius dressed in nice suits and Gwen in a beautiful purple dress. "Sorry I took so long I had to shower when I got off. Who's ridding with me?"

"I think we can all squeeze." Gwen said, grabbing her purse and cover up and following the rest of them towards the door.

Arthur's phone rang just as they were about to leave. "Detective Pendragon." He answered like he always does.

"I have taken Merlin Emerys. He has been buried alive." Arthur paused at the robotic voice, his heart dropped to his stomach. Without even thinking he immediately grabbed Leon's phone and began recording the phone call. "He has 20 hours to live. Bring the evidence you stole to Greenfield Park in return you will receive GPS coordinates of his location. If you involve any other law enforcement I will know and Merlin Emerys will die. This is the last communication you will receive from me." The call dropped and Arthur stood there in shock.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked watching Arthur intently. 

"The Cypt Killer has Merlin." Everyone's eyes widened and Gwen gasped in shock. Arthur wasn't entirely sure how he was still standing until he looked down and saw Leon holding him up by his arms. 

The Crypt Killer was a kidnapping murder who's case had started going cold. The MO was the same every time. Find someone, kidnap them without witnesses, bury them alive, contact the families for ransom which would be the killers last form of communication. If the ransom was met before time was up and oxygen ran out then the victims lived. If the families refused to pay the ransom then the victim would die and sometimes their body would never be found. 

Percival and Arthur had both been drugged and kidnapped by the Crypt Killer nearly a year ago. However, Arthur's father refused to pay the $8 million ransom without proof of life. Luckily, Arthur had the bright idea of using the car they were buried alive in to jump start Percival's phone and send a text to Leon to try and help him find them. They were near death by the time Leon and the rest of the force found them and Percival had a permanent scar from where the Crypt Killer had ran him over with his car.

But this time the kidnapper wasn't asking for money he was asking for evidence....evidence Arthur hadn't taken.

They all pilled in Arthur's car and headed to Merlin and Gwaine's apartment in search of evidence. It felt weird having all of the other's come into Merlin's personal space but it was necessary. "Merlin?" Gwen called tentatively as if Merlin would still be getting ready and not buried alive.

"He's not here. I told you." Arthur said, trying to hold back the bite in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping it was just some kind of prank call." Gwen said, her voice sympathetic despite Arthur's reaction.

"The doors still locked." Leon said, taking in the crime scene....because yeah Merlin's apartment was not a crime scene.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Gauis asked. 

"I mean I doubt the Crypt Killer is polite enough to lock Merlin's front door." Leon said.

"Yeah especially lugging around 170 pounds of unconscious Merlin." Gauis quipped.

Arthur who was busy looking around the apartment to listen to them. He saw the blinds were bent at the bottom they weren't like that the last time he had been over. "He was dragged through the window." 

"Oh my god." Gwen gasped. "We should call the FBI we're in over our heads." 

"We can't. I know this guys MO if we call them we lose any chance of getting Merlin back. If we want Merlin back we have to pay the ransom that's the only way." Gaius reasoned. 

"No, he didn't want any money. He wants evidence. What evidence is he talking about?" Leon asked.

"It's got to be the evidence the state attorney thinks I have but I don't." Arthur sounded resigned as he said this.

Gwen grabbed her phone and started to make a phone call.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"We know you don't have the evidence if you did you would've handed it over already. We know how much you care about Merlin but-" she paused deciding carefully on what to say next-"they called Percival in too." She finally said putting the phone to her ear.

* * *

Merlin woke up in the dark scared and confused. He hit his smart watch and it lit up the small area he was enclosed in. He began hitting at what he thought was a door. But it was metal and wouldn't budge. He reached into his pockets and found the pocket knife he always cared on him. He began to try and unscrew the latch. One of the screws fell out and he saw light in its place. This encouraged him so he kept going until all the screws were out. He began to kick at the latch and it gave way. He quickly climbed out to see where he was. He was still locked in a container but he wasn't quite sure what kind from first glance. He began distracted when he noticed a figure standing in the dark.

"Hey!" He called out. "Who's there?"

"It's me." A male voice said.

"Who's me?" Merlin asked, confused.

"It's the best friend you ever had, your words not mine." The male stepped forward out of the darkness.

"Will?" Merlin was confused. This Will in front of him didn't have a gaping wound or look dead. He looked like Will before the shooting. "This can't be real...you don't...I mean. I've been drugged you've got to be a hallucination." Merlin reasoned, he had never seen a ghost come back after going into the light and certainly never seen one that didn't look how they died. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with real." Will quipped, using his fist to hit the metal wall of the container they were in.

"No way. You're dead. You've been dead and crossed over for a long time now. There's no way you could come back from that. You're not real...this isn't real." He decided. "I need to focus. I need to focus on just getting the fuck out of here, okay? So just let me focus." 

"Nice suit by the way. Let me ask why go formal for a kidnapping?" God he was ever a jokester. 

Merlin ignored Will and began looking around trying to find a way out. He looked up and saw a door all the way up almost to the ceiling. "Way too high up." Will's ghost or his hallucination said. 

"I know." He snapped. 

"What about that one?" He asked pointing to the door in the far corner of the room.

"Yeah I know. I saw it." 

"God, Merlin, I've been dead for years and you still haven't gotten control over your competitive tenancies?"

* * *

When they got to Percival's house he cornered his friend in his room away from their friends. "I know you have the evidence against the Crypt Killer. You need to hand it over right now."

Wordlessly Percival pulled out a box from his closet and placed it on the bed. "This is everything."

"There's a specific piece of evidence the killer must be looking for, what is it?"

Percival took off the top of the box and pulled out a glass container and handed it to Arthur. "This was embedded in your leg, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's part of the car the Crypt Killer ran me over with before kidnapping and burying me alive." Percival sneered.

"With me. He kidnapped and buried you alive with me." 

"Listen I'm really close to discovering the make and model if I just had more time then I could-"

"No, Merlin doesn't have that kind of time." Percival tried to take the piece of evidence back but Arthur held it close to his chest and away from him.

Leon, Gwen, and Gaius came into the room to see what was going on. "What's that?" Gwen asked pointing to the tube.

"That's the evidence the Crypt Killer wants." Arthur answered, trying to hold back his anger and frustration.

"You stole evidence?" Leon asked, stepping closer to Percival's space, clearly not happy with him at all. 

"You guys-" Percival sighed-"you don't know what it was like to be buried alive like that."

"I do!" Arthur yelled. "I know because I was there too."

"I know you know Arthur and that's why we can't turn this evidence over yet. I'm so close to figuring it out but if we hand the evidence over just like that then we may never catch the Crypt Killer. Just give me some time to figure it out." Percival pleaded trying to reason with him. 

"Merlin only has 18 hours left."

"Okay." Arthur said, shaking his head. "You have 8 hours to see what you can find. If you can't figure it out before then we're handing it over. I'm not...I'm not gonna risk Merlin's life like this." He resigned, letting out a deep sigh. He looked between everyone in the room before his eyes settled back to Percival. "But Percival is not to be left alone. I don't trust him right now, not after this."

They all headed back to the station to try and solve the case. Gwen immediately began to go over the voice recordings they had of the Crypt Killer from when they took Arthur and Percival and now the new one of Merlin's kidnapping. The killer used a voice scrambler so it was impossible to identify the voice but she removed the killer's voice and began listening to and trying to decipher the background noise. She filled Arthur in on her findings but he seemed distant and cold. "Don't worry Arthur we'll find him."

"You don't know that. Just..just do your job, okay?" He said shortly.

Gwen nodded and tried working the audio to make it clearer. They heard squawking in the audio. "Birds?" 

"Yes, seagulls. The killer must have been near water when she made Merlin's ransom call." 

"That's good! That's something to work with. I'll go let the other's know." Gwen said, walking briskly over to Leon. Percival, and Gauis. "There was a point of origin in the call!" She shouted. "If Merlin was taken an hour and thirty minutes before we got the ransom call that means he can't be far."

"The bayside boardwalk!" Gauis said after listening to the sounds. "That's the only beach close enough to the city for the kidnapper to have made it to before making the call."

"I've got it!" Percival exlaimed, holding up a book of Dr. Monmouth. "Monmouth has a vacation home out there."

"Lets go." Arthur said, grabbing his keys. "Percival you're with me. Everyone else keep working the case." Percival and Arthur made there way out to the parking garage. "I'm still mad at you. If you hadn't taken the evidence than Merlin never would've been dragged into this."

"I know and I'm sorry." Something familiar got Percival's eye. "That's Monmouth's car isn't it?" He asked walking over to it to take a look inside. "Yeah that's Dr. Monmouth." He said, knocking on the window. "Bloody 'ell he's dead." He exclaimed. Arthur and Percival shared a look, trying to decide what to do.

Before they could decide sirens sounded as FBI agents entered the parking lot. "Fuck." Arthur murmured under his breath because now they had to lie to the FBI who was clearly tailing them. This was not good, not at all.

He called Leon from his car to let everyone know that Dr. Monmouth was dead and that the FBI were onto them. "We have to deliver the evidence to the Crypt Killer. We have no choice. 

"What? Arthur, no way. we can solve this we can't just give in. That's what The Crypt Killer wants." Percival argued. 

"We have to we only have 8 hours left." He looked at Percival, really looked at him for the first time since the kidnapping. "I'm sorry. I have to do this I can't lose him." His voice was pained and Percival closed his mouth and nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"Just so everyone's clear on this...if we turn over the evidence it's a felony." Leon said, ever the voice of reason.

"I know and it's a charge I'm willing to risk. I'll tell them you guys had nothing to do with it. It was all me."

* * *

Merlin was trying with all his might to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He was getting hot and sweaty and tired from trying. "Here, try prying the door with this." Will said, handing him a crow bar. Merlin gave him a look of disbelief and the hallucination of Will just shrugged. "What? Your hallucination can't be helpful? If that was the case I wouldn't be a very good hallucination then would I?" 

Merlin sighed and took the crow bar and began trying to pry the door open. Finally after using all his strength the door opened and with it an even bigger problem. The room began to fill up with the powerful gush of water. It pushed Merlin back and he fell to his knees, feeling hopeless. He looked up at the door that was close to the ceiling. 

"Merlin, not to be that guy but, it's filling up pretty fast." Will said as if it were a brand new observation. "What are we gonna do?"

Merlin stood up and did his best to keep his balance from the water that was now up to his calves. "Well, I'm either gonna drown really slowly or really quickly so I might as well see what's behind that door."

"There's no guarantee that what's behind that door is any better than this." Will reasoned.

Merlin turned to face Will and flashed him one of his genuine award winning smiles. "There's no guarantee that it isn't." He let out a laugh because he knew how ridiculous it sounded, it was a small change that it was better. But it was a chance Merlin had no choice but to take. The water filled up quickly and he was finally able to climb up to the ledge where the door was. Again he tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Will had disappeared somewhere under the water and when he resurfaced he held out an object to him. "What's that?"

"It's a fulcrum, Merlin. If we both work it together we may be able to open the door before you drown." They placed the fulcrum underneath the wheel of the door and they both began to turn it with all their might. eventually the door pried open and Merlin shoved Will through it first. Surprised that he could actual feel his hallucination with his hands. They made it through the door and Merlin closed it tightly behind them before climbing up the hatch and into a different room. He didn't have time to think of the implication of what that meant because he was too busy looking around the new room they were in. It was filled with weird trinkets and looked almost like an aquarium but instead of a fishbowl it was a boat Merlin suspected from the movement and the water that flew in when they opened the hatch.

He made his way to the other side of the room and found that they way he needed to go was closed off by gates that were locked off. He looked over at Will who had a smug expression on his face. "remember all those times I told you to learn how to pick a lock and you said you didn't need to be-"

"Because any lock worth picking is worth kicking. Yeah, I stand by that." He said, kicking the locks as hard as he could.

"Wow, it's a miracle I lived as long as I did when you only had stupid advice like that to give me." Will laughed but his Merlin's blood ran cold. "Give me your damn cuff links I'll pick the lock myself." Will said, and Merlin hurriedly took them off and handed them over. Will got to work on the lock.

"17." Merlin said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "That's how long you lived. 17 short years." He felt the guilt surge through him as strong as it did when Will bled out in his arms.

"Yeah? Well I still am 17. You on the other hand...you grew up. What are you 25 now?" Will asked as if he didn't know. "You doing adult things now? Married? Got kids?" 

"No, I'm not married and no I don't have any kids." Merlin answered but pondered the question for a little longer. "I have a partner, though." 

"A partner?" Will asked with a laugh. "Lets hear all about this partner of yours. What's he like?" Merlin felt like he was 17 again and gossiping with Will about the cute boys in school. 

"He's really kind of a prat." Merlin said but he was smiling. "He's handsome and funny and super brave and really, really fit." Will gasped and covered his mouth in mock shock over the 'scandalizing' details Merlin was giving him. "He's nice to me. He doesn't think I'm crazy or a freak or anything like that. He cares about me too he's probably really worried about me right now but he's the best detective I've ever met I'm sure he's figured out I'm missing and will be here to get me soon." Merlin said thoughtfully, he went over to the round hatch in the wall and began prying the cover off the window. He saw bright light and for a minute was blinded by it. 

"Oh yeah? He's sounds like a keeper and definitely your type." He paused and looked back at Merlin."I'll help you out until he gets here. Besides, without me this lock would've never gotten picked." He said smugly, holding up the lock in his hand. 

"I was right. We are on a ship." He said looking out at the water through the window. They were a great distance from the shore or any other boats for that matter. That was kind of weird. 

"Hey uh Merlin. Let's hope lover boy gets here soon because this ship isn't gonna be floating much longer." Will said pointing out the C-4 explosives hanging all over the walls of the ship. 

* * *

Percival, Leon, Gaius, and Gwen all came with Arthur to the drop off point. Upon getting to the drop off point they found a camera watching their every movement. They were running out of time and he was tired of Percival arguing with him that they still had time to catch the killer themselves.

"Listen to me-" Gwen began grabbing Arthur by the shoulders to look him sincerely in the eyes-"someone you love is buried alive/ You don't have to be rational about this you can hand over the evidence. I know you just want him safe."

"I don't love Merlin." Arthur shot back trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes you do. We all do. The bastard just gets under your skin." Percival supplied, unhelpfully. 

Arthur stared at them and nodded. "Okay lets do it."

Gwen and Leon quickly began to get their computers pulled up and hacked into the computers signal as Percival and Arthur put the evidence down where it was meant to be dropped off. "Alright now watch the monitors in case anything changes. From the looks of it the Crypt Killer is really close by."

"What do you mean anything changing? Like this?" He asked and the monitor showed another signals frequency that was spiking. 

"Oh my god." She breathed out, running around the car. "Go! Run! Get out of there!" She screamed. Just as Percival and Arthur started running the evidence blew up. As they hit the ground the FBI agent that had been tailing them earlier pulled up and had all of them taken into custody. While in custody they were forbidden from going anywhere near the Crypt Killer case and Gauis was denied access to Dr. Monmouth's remains. 

Arthur didn't know what else to do so he called Gwaine to let him know what was going on.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense why would someone put explosives on a ship like this." 

"It's gonna be a reef. They let school kids come on the boats to decorate them then blow them up to become reefs." Will explained, Merlin gave him look of confusion and disbelief. "It's for the fist. Fish love decorations everybody knows that." He shrugged. "What are you gonna do now?"

Merlin shook his head and looked at the bomb. "It says we only have 5 hours and 48 minutes. What the hell am I supposed to do with that." He asked turning back to look at Will who again shrugged because he's a ghost and he doesn't really know how to stop a bomb. Merlin stopped and thought back to all the weird books he'd read as a kid before he really had any friends. He remembered one written by a real life bomb squad member and tried to remember everything he could from the book. "Okay uhhh hang on let me think." Merlin began to pace before snapping his fingers when an idea came to him. "Okay uh what if I use the transponder to send out a signal."

Will looked at him as if he were crazy. "One problem with that bright idea of yours Merlin. That's the only fail safe Once you disconnect the transponder there's no way to stop the ship from blowing the fuck up." Because yes when Merlin met Will it was because he had been reading the same weird bomb book.

* * *

"It's been two hours why hasn't the Crypt Killer released Merlin." Arthur asked sounding more than exasperated.

"I don't think he ever meant to give Merlin back. I think the Crypt Killer is playing clean up so he doesn't get caught." Leon said making Arthur stop in his tracks.

"It's over Merlin's dead and it's all my fault. Arthur I'm so sorry." Percival began feeling the guilt start to take over.

'No, no it's not over because Merlin's not dead there's still time. We just...we just have to work the case." Arthur could help how desperate he sounded he need to make the others realize this too. He knew Merlin couldn't be dead because if he were Arthur would know. There would be a hole in his hear where the other boy used to be but there wasn't and Arthur had to believe it was because Merlin was still alive waiting for him to find him. "It's not over and I know exactly who I need to ask for help."

Arthur had met Morgana at a nearby bar. "Why hello, brother." She said smugly. "What's so important you decided to see me and couldn't say over the phone." 

Arthur explained what had happened and who Merlin was and most of all that he was desperate for a favor. 

"So you want me to use my status and diplomatic immunity to help you steal the remains of a murder victim?" She asked incredulously. "Why, Arthur, now why in the devil should I help you?"

"You know I would do it for you. I have never turned my back on you. Never."

"Not speaking to me in months doesn't count as turning your back on me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him and trying to set him off.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told father where I am." He retorted back.

"Maybe you shouldn't be running away from your family." She spat back.

"I have done everything you asked of me and let you get me in trouble since we were little kids. I gave up my title because you wanted it so badly. You're my sister damnit! You're supposed to be there for me." He shouted losing his cool. 

"My, my, my, aren't your panties in a twist." Morgana rolled her eyes as he shouted, clearly used to this dynamic.

"Forget it. I don't know why I assumed you'd have changed or even cared about me in the slightest. You're nothing but an evil bitch who's out for yourself. You don't deserve me in your life and neither does father for that matter." He spat, turning on his heel and storming out the bar. If she wasn't gonna help him then he had no choice but to solve the case in the 4 hours he had left.

* * *

"If we feed the transponder's signal through the ships antenna we can get a signal out." Merlin said getting to work. 

"Well if there's anything you taught me it's that sometimes you stand and fight and other times you run like hell. Lets blow this ship up and run like hell, yeah?" Will said, smiling at Merlin like he was still alive and still Merlin's best friend and that Merlin wasn't the reason for his death in the first place. If it weren't for the adrenaline coursing through his veins Merlin was sure he'd have broken down into tears by now. 'Merlin. Merlin. Merlin!" Will said finally catching his attention. 

"We never should've taken that case. You never should've gone with me. I should've done it by myself. It should've been me." Merlin said. "You had never been on a case like that before where the person doesn't believe in ghosts and thinks I'm some scam artist. I knew he thought I was a scam artist. I knew that and I took you with me anyway." Tears began to well in his eyes. "I knew it was dangerous and I took you with me anyway...I mean I knew better I did. Is that why you're back from the light? You're haunting me?"

"Can't an old friend just show up to lend a helping hand?" William asked, smiling softly at Merlin.

"Yeah." He said and choked back his tears. he still had work to do if he wanted to get out of here alive and crying wouldn't get him anywhere. Like always Merlin bravely pushed through. "Whoever manages the sinking of the ship will see my signal." He reasoned and plugged the wires on and flipped the switch triumphantly. The transponder sparked and fizzled. 

"it shorted out. It's useless now." Will observed again unhelpfully.

"Fuck!" Merlin screamed and kicked the damn thing over in frustration. 

"Don't worry Merlin. We still have this flashlight." William said trying but failing to sound cheerful.

* * *

A body was wheeled into the coroners office with Morgana falling close behind along with armed body guards. "Here you are little brother. You don't have long so make it snappy." She said with a wave of her hand.

Gauis quickly began to look over the remains and tried to find any clues left behind of where Merlin could be. 

* * *

"So, just to clarify the ships about to explode and we have no way of stopping it. All in all, We've had worse days." Will said following Merlin through the ship.

"Hahaha jokes on me I got you killed twice. Must you rub it in?" Merlin grumbled. 

"Even if we get above deck we'll have to jump in the water...if the fall doesn't kill us we have hypothermia and drowning to look forward to. Again, we've been through worse."

"Y'know, Will, you're not very encouraging." Merlin shot back. 'Besides I'm the one who's gonna die from the elements and drowning. Not you. You're a ghost so who know's what'll happen to you." 

"We'll the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can find out." They kept walking until all they were met with was wall. Merlin knocked on the wall and grinned back at Will.

"We may be out of here sooner than we thought. Look." He said knocking on the wall. "Pretty hollow right? This is probably the thinnest part of the ship which means there are stairs on the other side of this wall."

"Okay, well how are we gonna get through a metal wall. We can't just walk through it...well you can't, anyway." Will looked at Merlin who was still smiling.

"We're not gonna walk through it we're gonna blast our way out of here." 

* * *

Meanwhile Gauis and Arthur were looking over the remains as Morgana hovered close by with her guards. "I'd estimate time of death to be less than 24 hours probably around the same time Merlin disappeared. Looks like he was hit with a high voltage stun gun. If you look here the stun gun was placed over his heart for an extended period of time eventually causing it to stop. We've got cause of death." He explained. "But look at these X-rays. If you look here at these hairline fractures it appears that our victim has some defensive wounds. If you look at his left elbow you can see evidence of him striking his assailant quite hard. It definitely caused some damage to the attacker. Broken ribs at least."

Alarms went off meaning someone had broken into the lab area. Arthur looked up and saw Morgause coming towards them just as Percival entered the coroners office. "I am reclaiming jurisdiction over this case and that includes these remains." Percival stepped forward and turned the alarms off with his access card. 

"On what grounds?" Percival asked. 

"One missing person is not a matter of national security." Morgause shot back.

"Boys, take a coffee break." Morgana said, waving them off casually clearly not effected or scared.

"Do you have a warrant?" Arthur asked, noticing how Morgause was walking kind of funny. 

"It's right here." She said holding it out down low and close to her hip in a very odd way. His eyes narrowed on her rib cage. 

"I don't think there's anymore reason to hide the truth from her." He announced staring at Percival and Morgana like he could deliver a message with just his eyes. 

"But the Crypt Killer said...." Percival began.

"You've spoken to the Crypt Killer? Does he have Merlin Emry's hostage?" She asked, feigning suprise.

"She can't extend her right arm." Arthur whispered to Percival.

'What?" Percival asked. "Oh..." He said staring at Morgause and putting two and two together. "It's possible she had access to all the evidence and the case had long since gone cold no one wanted it but she suddenly took it?"Arthur nodded along to his reasoning, clearly agreeing.

"Can I see the warrant again please?" He asked. She struggled to hold to warrant up and he reached a hand out and touched her right rib cage. Morgause doubled over in pain even at the slight touch. "It's her. She's the Crypt Killer." He announced.

"Can you prove it?" Morgana asked, finally catching on. 

"No. Is that a problem?" He asked, looking at his sister expectantly.

"No, not for me it's not." Morgana said surging forward and catching Morgause by her throat. "You got a place to lock this bitch up?' They led Morgana to an interrogation room where she tied the Crypt Killer down. 

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked. 

"She won't talk. I know her methodology. She won't talk." Leon said having poured all the case files and books on the Crypt Killer when Percival and Arthur were the ones that had been kidnapped. 

"So what do we do?' Gwen asked.

"We need to do spring cleaning on her." Percival said staring directly at Morgana. 

"What is that? Is that torture?" Gwen asked, her voice becoming higher as she spoke.

"Nothing because it doesn't exist." Morgana said sternly.

"The government has high illegal files with information also obtained illegally on ever U.S. Citizen." Percival explained, not breaking eye contact. "They call it spring cleaning because it brings everything to the light." 

"That's paranoia. The government doesn't have spring cleaning files. So what next?" Leon asked, dismissively. 

"I need a secure terminal that I can access." Morgana said, keeping a straight face. While Leon looked very very taken back.

* * *

Merlin grabbed the C-4 and brought it over to where the wall was. He had the wires pulled apart. Will had handed him a clay mermaid which he stuck to the wall to act as a power charge for the explosion. "Great now all I need is a power source." He said right as William turned the flashlight on and pointed it at his face. "Right, so that's what that was for." He said sticking some of the wires on the clay mermaid. Sweat began to trickle down his face and he wiped it off coming to stare at the two wires on the floor.

"If those two wires touch its bye-bye Merlin." Will said crouching down beside him. "How the hell are you gonna complete the circuit at a distance that doesn't blow you up?"

"Listen I'm doing this one thing at a time, okay." Merlin said defensively. He'd gotten this far he wasn't gonna give up now. Will simply nodded and ran to hide the safest distance they could get from the detonation. "God, you are such a cowardly ghost. I mean a proper wuss!" Merlin called after him, setting the wires a bit closer together but careful not to cross them.

* * *

Morgana came back from the secure access terminal and spun the Crypt Killer around to face her. "I don't have any fucking questions for you I'm just gonna tell you what's going down right now as we speak. I went through your file under this name you have led a very very transparent life. "However, in 1999 you married a man names James Lamorak and had the marriage annulled a month later. This was long enough for you to create a brand new identity where the one damn thing you did with it was rent out a storage locker in Westborn Grove." She leaned her face down to look at Morgause condescendingly. "In other words. I got you, bitch." 

Gwaine rushed into the interrogation room. "I got here as soon as I could. Gauis told me you guys were in here. Have you guys found anything yet? Where's Merlin? Is he alright?" Gwaine was clearly out of breath from having run the whole way there.

Arthur looked at him empathetically. "No, she won't talk." 

"Well, have you tried torture?" Gwaine asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman who kidnapped his best friend.

"Oh, finally!" Morgana said sounding quite pleased. "Now that...I do know a little something about that."

"No, we don't torture people." Leon argued. "it's not who we are." 

"maybe not you, love. But it ain't above me." Gwaine said, raising his fist to punch her right in the fucking face. But another large hand grabbed his fist and pushed his arm back.

"I said we don't do torture." Leon repeated sternly.

"Evidence is being pilled against you as we speak. Trust me you don't want another murder on your hands." Percival tried, trying to regain control of the interrogation. 

"No, that's not going to work." Leon began. "There's no way she's gonna give up control it doesn't matter how close we are to catching her." 

Gwen came in just at that moment. "Guys, they've brought everything in from the storage locker." 

* * *

Merlin took off his watch and placed it on the ground. He had a rather long pole that he found as one of the decorations and used it to push the watch across the floor. It landed just short of the wires and if he got any closer he'd blow himself up.

Will having sensed this shook his head. "it's never gonna work. It's too far away." While Merlin was busy with his thoughts William ran forward grabbed the watch and threw it at the wires. Him and Merlin hit the ground as the wall exploded. 

Merlin's head was pounding and he was temporarily blinded from the flash. "Will!" He yelled. 'Are you okay? I can't see anything.

"Uh...Merlin...I think I could use some help here. Blood was coming from his abdomen in the same place it had years prior. 

"Did we find the way out?" He asked, flailing his arms around wildly as he tried to find Will.

"We always do. C'mon." Will said reaching out and grabbing Merlin's arm. Merlin wrapped Will's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up.

"You be my eyes and I'll be your legs." He said, smiling in relief that his vision was starting to come back to him. "Where to?" He asked his friend. 

"Follow the light...gee now doesn't that sound familiar." He quipped, a lazy pained smile on his face. Merlin began guiding him out towards the light while both of them were panting. 

"Alright." He said, patting Will's shoulder with his hand as he led them up the stairs. "You know for a ghost you're still pretty bloody heavy." Merlin remarked but became worried when there was no answer. "Hey, hey, you still with me, Will?" He asked tentatively, as if he were afraid of the answer. 

"Yeah but I just gotta say I'm getting a little déjà vu here. I mean we've kinda been here before." 

"I'm sorry I got you killed. I saw the gun and I should've told you to get down but I just... I don't know what happened it was all so fast."

"What? You told me to get down. You told me like three times!" Will exclaimed. "I just...I didn't listen." He saw how Merlin was hanging his head low in guilt and sighed. "Merlin, stop." He waited until Merlin came to a stop and looked him in the eyes before he continued. "It's not your fault, okay? I didn't come here to haunt you. I came here to help you and tell you that it wasn't your fault. There was nothing more you could've done." 

* * *

They found some boots in the storage locker that had recently been worn and the lab was working as fast as they could to narrow down where the Crypt Killer had been. 

"We got it!" Gwen called as the results came back. "It's a very specific compound that was only used by the navy prior to the 1960s." She rattled off as she read it.

"So she was on a ship?" Morgana asked. 

"Yeah well it'd have to be an old and decommissioned ship but yeah." Gwen replied, hoping that narrowed down the search. 

"Well according to this-" Leon said reading off some files-"Morgause volunteered at an aquarium not far from the boardwalk. That same aquarium was prepping an old navy vessel to be blown up and turned into a reef." 

"What?" Percival asked.

"The navy isn't afraid of explosions and certianly not sinking ships." Morgana commented, busying herself with making a phone call as soon as possible. 

"Okay, I'll go let Arthur and Gwaine know." Leon said, making his way back to the interrogation room. "Arthur, they found Merlin. He's on an old navy ship that's about to be blown up. Morgana's working on it but you need to leave now." 

Arthur made his way towards the door to leave but on his way out he saw a briefcase. He picked the briefcase up and swung it as hard as he could into Morgause's face. He threw the suitcase down and marched out of the room. He was quickly loaded into a helicopter and was on his way to save Merlin. 

From the helicopter his sister called him. "Listen they did everything they could but they couldn't stop the detonation somethings wrong with the transponder." She explained.

'What do we do now?" Arthur asked trying not to panic. 

"There's only 9 minutes until the ship blows up. Navy's only gonna give you 5 to get Merlin so whatever you do, brother, do it quickly."

"But Merlin could be anywhere on that ship!" He argued, definitely starting to feel the panic rise. 

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do they won't risk anymore lives." 

* * *

Merlin had finally made it to the top of the ship. He sent William down to take a break from his weight. 'I know what you did for me." Will said. 'I know how far you carried me."Merlin thought back to when Will was shot and how he'd gathered him in his arms and carried him all the way to the nearest hospital since no one was around to help the, He shook himself from the flashback.

Merlin looked up and saw a helicopter in the distance, he waved his hands at it. "There's one other thing, Merlin." Will said and Merlin turned to look at him expectantly. 'There's no way you're getting your deposit back on that tux. I know for a fact you've never owned a suit in your life." Will was laughing now and Merlin couldn't help but smile gratefully at him. 

The helicopter landed on the ship and Merlin could hear a voice calling for him. "Merlin! Merlin, c'mon. Merlin, hurry! C'mon Merlin. Please!" Merlin looked out and saw Arthur in the helicopter calling for him. 

"Arthur!" He called back, relief flooding through his entire body making him feel bone deep tired. "C'mon we're saved-" he paused. When he turned back to gather Will in his arms he was gone. He looked to the helicopter and back to where Will used to be. Maybe it was symbolic. Maybe he wasn't meant to keep looking back keep feeling the guilt that he carried with him. Maybe he was supposed to look ahead...look towards Arthur. So, that's what he did. He ran towards the helicopter and climbed inside. Arthur's arms were around him in seconds keeping him close and from falling out as the helicopter took off. And Merlin just sat there basking in Arthur's warmth and comfort and holy shit did he miss him.

* * *

It was a week before Merlin could be released from the hospital and of course Arthur was the one who picked him up and of course Arthur took him to the diner they always went to. They were sat across from one another smiling like idiots. "hey, I got you something." He said, holding out a brand new watch to replace the one that he'd had to blow up. 

"Aww, Arthur, thanks!" He said at first with excitement. "No, but seriously. Thank you for coming to get me. I mean it." He said sounding much more serious this time. 

"You would've done the same for me." He said, waving his hand around dismissively. "I read through your witness statement. It seems you'd need two people to do the things you did."

Merlin just shrugged. "I had help." 

"Help? From who?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised. 

"From a ghost. A friend, really." Merlin smiled fondly as he remembered Will staying by his side and keeping him calm enough and helping him escape. 

"Was it your fault that he died?" Arthur asked, sensing something from Merlin. 

"No." He said sounding at peace, like he'd really meant it. "No, it was just a really unfortunate incident. It wasn't my fault." 

Merlin saw the ghost of a young man sat across from a young girl. The ghost was trying to take her hands in his. He looked at her softly. They must've been lovers. "Hey, there's a ghost with that girl over there. I'm gonna go talk to them. Wait here for me?" Arthur nodded and as soon as he did Merlin walked off towards the woman's table. 

It seemed that from nowhere a young man appeared. He couldn't have been much older that 17 maybe 18 with brown bangs that hung on his forehead and bright blue eyes. He smiled at Arthur as he began to walk past. "Beautiful day. Makes you glad to be alive, doesn't it?" The boy asked his eyes lingering on Arthur and then Merlin for a little while longer. 

Arthur nodded and watched Merlin smile to the woman as he held her hands and coaxed her through the ghost talk. "Yeah, yeah it does." Arthur replied absently, silently thanking whoever was responsible for getting Merlin back to him alive and well. 

And Will caught Merlin's eye and smiled and waved his final goodbye. Arthur waved back at Merlin with a smile on his face. For the second time in his life Will felt content with leaving Merlin behind because he knew someone was there to look after him. The first person had been Gwaine who protected Merlin fiercely from anyone who even dared bully him. And now there was Arthur, Merlin's partner and crush who had stopped at nothing to find him and save his life. Yeah, Will was definitely content leaving his best friends in the hands of Arthur. The way he smiled and stared at Merlin let William know that he definitely loved Merlin back even if he didn't know it himself yet. The light at the end of the room burst and Will was gone, crossed over back into the light. 

Merlin had finished up talking to the girl and made his way back to Arthur who was waiting patiently for him to return. Merlin couldn't help but feel content too. Yeah he was still traumatized from being drugged, kidnapped, injured and almost blown up but he still felt pretty good. Maybe it was the strong steady presence of Arthur or maybe it was relief from not being dead, he wasn't sure. It was probably both. Merlin felt brave in the moment and instead of taking his seat from across Arthur he nudged him to scoot over and slid in beside him. He rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and smiled shyly at him. Yeah, he was definitely glad to be alive. 


End file.
